Night club For Women
by kiss Potter
Summary: Gina está na despedida de solteira de sua melhor amiga Luna Lovegood. Ela só não esperava se encantar por um gogo boy lindo e de olhos verdes... O que será que vai acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Gina já estava com mais de trinta minutos que rodava pela cidade de Londres, no táxi e com sua melhor amiga, Luna Lovegood, esperando pela ligação de Hermione. Luna estava noiva de Rolf e ela se casaria no dia seguinte. Gina, Hermione e mais algumas colegas de trabalho dela tiveram a brilhante ideia de fazer uma despedida de solteira para Luna; e era esse o principal motivo para elas estarem rodando por vários minutos no táxi de aluguel.

Toda a despedida era surpresa. De modo que, Luna não estava entendendo o porquê de Gina estar tão estranha.

— Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. — Luna falou com sua voz melodiosa e sonhadora. — Para onde nós estamos indo?

— E eu vou dizer mais uma vez. — Gina a olhou nos olhos e disse com sinceridade. — É uma surpresa.

— Mas o que vo...

O som estridente do aparelho celular de Gina começou a tocar a música "ALL MY LOVING" dos Beatles. Era Hermione. Gina atendeu o celular rápida e ansiosamente e afastou-se um pouco de Luna, para que ela não ouvisse os berros da amiga no outro lado da linha. De repente, ela levou a mão ao bolso do casaco preto de frio e retirou uma caneta e um bloco de papel de lá. Luna espichou-se e olhou por cima do ombro da amiga para ver o que ela escrevia, mas não fazia sentido algum. Era só um endereço, e um que ela jamais havia estado antes.

— Estamos perto. — Gina respondeu ao telefone. — Já chegamos.

Ela desligou o telefone e entregou o pedaço de papel ao motorista, que olhou o endereço e começou a sorrir abertamente.

— É para esse endereço srtas.? — Ele perguntou segurando o riso e Luna continuou sem entender absolutamente nada.

— Sim, é para este endereço.

Em menos de quinze minutos o táxi entrou em uma rua meio deserta e cheia de galpões e logo na esquina parou em frente a um clube, onde Hermione a as outras amigas esperavam.

THE NIGHT CLUB. FOR WOMEN.

— Vamos lá! — Gina entregou o dinheiro ao motorista e puxou Luna para fora, sorrindo abertamente.

— Mas que diabos vocês estão aprontando? — Luna perguntou quando as amigas praticamente a rodearam e Hermione pôs uma venda em seus olhos.

— Você confia em mim? — Hermione perguntou, enquanto amarrava bem a venda.

— Eu não sei. — Luna respondeu ao que as outras começaram a sorrir alegremente.

— Esta noite vai ser inesquecível. — Gina falou e amarrou uma pulseira vermelha no pulso da amiga. — Você vai adorar, Luna.

— Ai meu Deus. — A amiga falou receosa. — Vocês não me obrigarão a dançar pelada em algum bar, não é?

— Claro que não Luna. — Hermione respondeu e passou a mão em frente aos olhos da amiga. — Você está vendo alguma coisa?

— Não, eu não estou.

— Ótimo.

— Vamos lá.

— A noite é nossa.

— Gostosos, aí vamos nós.

Elas entraram pela porta preta e giratória do club e iam guiando Luna através de um comprido corredor preto. Uma música sensual e meio lenta estava tocando baixinho, que aumentava cada vez mais a medida que elas adentravam no local. Havia mais uma porta preta a frente e Gina a empurrou. Nesse exato momento, muitos aplausos e gritos foram ouvidos e as meninas ao lado de Luna, começaram a gritar também. De repente ela foi puxada abruptamente pela mão de Gina e logo forçada a se sentar e um par de mãos rápidas desamarraram a venda.

Era um clube só para mulheres. O local era um galpão elegante e enorme, com várias luzes piscando. Vermelha, verde, amarela, rosa... Tantas cores. Havia uma pista longa de dança com vários homens de terno desfilando. Homens altos, musculosos e muito, muito gostosos mesmo. Gina nunca vira nada igual. A música I want you(she´s so heavy) dos Beatles começou a tocar e conforme ia continuando os homens começaram a tirar as gravatas, depois rebolaram os sapatos, tiraram as meias e começaram a fazer performances sensuais para todas ali perto. As mulheres iam a loucura, gritando juras de amor, jogando flores e até mesmo apertando as nádegas dos gogo boys, que apenas sorriam pervertidamente.

Hermione, Gina e as outras colegas de Luna a levaram para mais perto da pista de dança e as garotas mostraram as pulseiras, ao que eles as puxaram para cima do palco e ficaram dançando com elas. A confusão era realmente geral, como Luna era a pessoa especial da noite, ela tinha dois de uma só vez para si, eles se esfregavam com tanta sensualidade, que Luna tinha até dificuldade de respirar. E as outras garotas também estavam bastante detraídas com a dança deles, mas o que estava bom melhorou ainda mais.

Todos começaram a retirar os cintos e bem vagarosamente descer os zíperes. Mais homens entraram na pista de dança e começavam a se mostrar para todas as outras no bar. Gina dançava distraída com um rapaz muito bonito, talvez o mais bonito de todos. Ele tinha olhos verdes incríveis e profundos, enquanto a encarava seriamente e colava seus corpos de maneira lasciva. Ele começou a descer as calças sociais pretas e coladas e começar a revelar uma cueca preta boxe da calvin klein. Gina deu um suspiro pesado quando ele virou-se para ela e começou a rebolar. Não se controlando Gina levou as mãos até as nádegas do homem e as apertou com vontade.

Ele virou-se para ela e pegou suas mãos, fazendo-a dançar junto dele. Aquilo parecia um sonho. Enquanto as outra garotas de divertiam, cada uma dançando com todos os rapazes, Gina não. Por algum motivo ela não conseguia desviar-se do rapaz a sua frente. Ele era tão belo. Sentiu-se idiota. Com toda a certeza ele já havia sido assediado por muitas mulheres, e com certeza, mulheres mais atraentes que ela, porém, aquele era o seu trabalho, eles tinham o dever de despertar tesão nas mulheres. Gina passava as mãos pelo tórax do homem. Eles se fitaram com intensidade e foram se aproximando, mas quando seus lábios iam se tocar, ele os desviou e sussurrou próximo a sua orelha.

— Quem é você?

Gina voltou a fita-lo e o trouxe para mais perto.

— Quem é _você?_

Ele sorriu e respondeu.

— Meu nome é Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _Essa ideia simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça e estou a fim de fazer algo diferente.

Se alguém se interessar, gostaria que vocês madassem muitas sugestões e opiniões para continuar a história.

Por exemplo...

_O que acontece agora? _

_Eles sairão juntos ou apenas trocarão o número do telefone? _

Deem suas opiniões.

Bjs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – Pequeno acidente**

— Eu estarei lá fora em trinta minutos. — Ele gritou em seu ouvido, devido ao barulho da música, fazendo um calafrio de ansiedade perpassar por todo o seu corpo.

— Tudo bem! — Gina respondeu e sorriu.

A música acabou e todos os homens se retiraram do palco. As mulheres ainda gritavam como loucas. Chamando os "gostosos" do volta. Luna a puxou pelo braço, já que ela ainda estava um tanto quanto paralisada, devido sua pequena conversa com o moreno de olhos verdes, incrivelmente lindo e sexy. Aquilo só podia ser um castigo, logo agora que Gina jurara para si mesma de não se envolver com outro homem tão cedo. Não depois de sua experiência traumática com Draco Malfoy. Tudo bem que já se passara um ano desde o acontecido, mas depois disso, ela jamais havia se engraçado por outro rapaz qualquer.

Sentia-se como uma verdadeira colegial, boba e estúpida, enquanto sentava-se á mesa junto com as outras amigas. Como ela poderia estar sentindo-se tão atraída por um homem que nem conhecia? Era loucura. E ir lá fora para encontrá-lo, somente a deixava mais certa disso. Mas as risadas das meninas lhe tiraram a concentração sobre esses pensamentos.

— Nem em um milhão de anos eu imaginaria isso. — Luna confessou e depois deu um grande gole na cerveja. — É o paraíso.

— Gina que o diga. — Declarou Parvati, contendo um sorriso maroto. — Não tirou os olhos do Harry.

— O quê? — Gina que ainda estava meio alheia a conversa das outras, de repente, se surpreendeu com o que Parvati disse. — Você o conhece?

— Claro! — Ela respondeu meio convencida. — Ele é um amigo meu. Por isso resolvemos fazer a despedida aqui.

— Não estou entendendo direito. — Hermione disse confusa, enquanto terminava de dar um generoso gole em sua bebida. — Você se engraçou pelo gogo boy?

— Bem... É que...

— Ele é bem bonito mesmo. — Disse Luna, sonhadoramente.

— Você está interessada nele?

Hermione pos a mão no braço da amiga. Parvati começou a cochichar com Katie, que parecia muito alegre e risonha, devido aos três copos de cerveja que tomara.

— Não estou interessada por ele. — Gina rebateu rapidamente para que só Hermione ouvisse. — Eu só o achei muito bonito, nada demais.

— Que homem aqui não é bonito? — Hermione perguntou, dando outro gole na sua cerveja e depois sorriu da cara da amiga. — Quer saber uma coisa? Você devia aproveitar.

— Como assim? — Gina perguntou confusa.

— Fica com ele. — A amiga respondeu.

As luzes se apagaram de uma vez e apenas uma luz branca surgiu no palco. Eles surgiam lentamente conforme a nova música começava. As mulheres, mais uma vez, começavam a gritar loucamente. Luna começou os gritos da mesa em que estavam e de repente elas foram correndo novamente para o palco.

— Vamos logo. — Hermione a puxou pelo braço, mas ela permaneceu na cadeira. Estava pensando se devia ir ou não ao encontro de Harry Potter.

— Eu vou ao banheiro. — Inventou uma desculpa qualquer e levantou-se.

— Tudo bem. — Hermione gritou alegremente e saiu.

Enquanto Gina tentava encontrar os banheiros naquela confusão de gritos, luzes e pessoas. Encaminhava-se para os fundos do clube e viu uma seta com o nome W. C embaixo e seguiu para lá. Talvez ela devesse ir ao encontro do gogo boy, ao menos para agradecer o convite e dispensa-lo ou, então, seguiria o conselho de Hermione e aproveitaria a noite. Seria apenas um amasso e nada mais do que isso. Até porque, ele era um gogo boy. Um homem que, com certeza, não dava a mínima para relacionamentos sérios.

Sentiu um leve aperto no pulso e olhou rapidamente para trás. Era Harry Potter. Se é que aquele era o seu nome verdadeiro. Ele estava com a calça e a blusa social de alguns minutos atrás, lá no palco e parecia mais gostoso do que nunca. Gina até esqueceu-se exatamente do que iria fazer e quase derreteu quando ele lhe deu um sorriso cafajeste. Ele a puxava na direção totalmente oposta, indo para a porta giratória pela qual ela e as amigas entraram. Nem mesmo, hesitou por um minuto sequer enquanto ele a guiava.

Atravessaram o longo corredor e atravessaram a porta de vidro, o vento fresco da noite tomou conta de Gina, que já havia se acostumado com a temperatura abafada do clube. Ao seu lado, ela percebeu quando ele também espirou profundamente o ar e depois o soltou levemente. Aquilo pareia algo tão irreal. Há alguns meses atrás ela não conseguiria ver-se em uma situação como aquela. Sentia-se nos tempos do colegial, quando ia ter sua primeira vez com o jogador de futebol mais gostoso da turma. Ela não conteve um leve sorriso de incredulidade. Ele a olhou.

— Qual é a graça? — A sua voz estava rouca e sedutora, quando ele a encarou bem nos olhos e chegou bem mais perto.

— Essa situação. — Gina respondeu sem graça. — Há alguns meses atrás eu não acreditaria que isso estaria acontecendo.

— Você estar em um clube só para mulheres? — Perguntou estranhamente. — Isso não é nada demais.

— Eu sei... — Ela aproveitou a deixa e o olhou. — Eu só acho melhor não acontecer nada entre nós.

— Claro. — Um leve desapontamento surgiu nas feições e no jeito de como suas íris estavam mais escuras.

— É só que...

— Talvez você não acredite, mas eu geralmente não costumo fazer isso com mulheres que não conheço.

— Mesmo? — Gina perguntou com um tom de descrença.

— Sim. — Respondeu sincero.

— Ah. — Gina sorriu e desviou os olhos dos dele.

— Fica comigo. — Ele disse de volta, e pôs o braço em seu ombro.

Gina de repente começou a se perguntar por que não deveria ficar com ele. Já fazia quase um ano que não beijava ninguém. E como dizer não para um homem tão gostoso como aquele? "Foda-se" Pensou e deu um passo em direção a Harry, que rapidamente tomou-a pela cintura. Ela percebeu o quanto ele tentava se conter, assim como ela. Ela passou o braço pelo seu pescoço, fazendo-o abaixar-se até ela. Que droga era ser tão baixinha. De repente, ele a estreitou mais ainda nos braços e levantou-a de uma vez do chão. Automaticamente, ela fechou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e o beijo aconteceu ferozmente.

Algo bem diferente aconteceu dentro de Gina quando ela o beijou. Não sabia dizer o quê exatamente. Cruzou os braços e as pernas tão forte ao redor de Harry, que ele cambaleou até a parede úmida e escorou-a nela. A língua explorava sua boca com uma urgência que ela não sabia explicar e o que mais deixou-a surpresa foi que ela não estava sentindo-se nenhum pouco constrangida. As respirações estavam ofegantes quando ele apertou-a mais contra a parede e beijou-a ainda mais ardentemente. Gina apertou o dedo pelos seus cabelos rebeldes e contraiu os dedos dos pés que estavam cobertos pelos sapatos pretos. Era tudo um desejo enorme, sem sentimento algum, apenas uma excitação de ambas as partes.

Ele gemeu um pouco sobre sua boca quando ela lhe arranhou as costas por dentro da blusa frouxa e deu uma leve chupada em sua língua que tinha um gosto bom de menta. Mas o amasso entre os dois foi interrompido por passos apressados que vinham de dentro do clube. A porta giratória foi aberta com violência e os dois separaram-se ligeiros e ofegantes. Um dos seguranças saiu com uma mulher nos braços enquanto os dois observavam de longe. Gina ficou curiosa, mas no instante que viu Hermione sair apressada e falando ao telefone com as outras em seu encalço, ela correu em sua direção.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou preocupada e sentiu uma pequena vibração no bolso da calça. Hermione desligou o telefone e a olhou aliviada.

— Que bom que você apareceu. — Hermione não havia visto Harry que mantinha-se perto da porta e um pouco afastado. — Nós temos que ir embora.

— Mas o que... — Ela aproximou-se da mulher desmaiada e viu que era Luna.

— Ela desmaiou. — Parvati falou sem rodeios e olhou para Gina. — Onde você estava?

— Eu estava no banheiro e de longe vi vocês saindo. — Ela inventou rapidamente e olhou para as outras que pareciam tão aflitas quanto ela. — Então eu corri.

— Ela bebeu uma daquelas garrafas grandes com cerveja, deslizou e depois bateu a cabeça no ferro.

— Ah meu Deus!

Um táxi freou rápido e Hermione sentou-se na frente e sinalizou para que as outras fizessem o mesmo. Por um instante enquanto as outras acomodavam-se no táxi e o segurança colocava Luna desacordada em suas pernas Gina procurou o gogo boy com o olhar e achou com a cara meio assustada.

— Ela está bem? — Perguntou ele preocupado.

— Bem... Tecnicamente não. Ela bateu a cabeça e nós a levaremos para o hospital.

— Gina! — Hermione a chamou aflita. — Vamos logo.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Ela o olhou mais uma vez e sorriu meio tímido. — Eu gostei muito. Adeus.

— Tchau. — Ela já ouviu sua voz distante e não virou-se para trás. Seus pensamentos estavam focados em Luna desacordada em suas pernas.

— Será que alguém pode me dizer quem deixou ela beber? — Gina perguntou ríspida. — Luna é muito fraca com bebidas, vocês não podiam ter deixado...

— Nós sabemos Gina. — Hermione virou-se no banco e as encarou. — Nós não queríamos deixar, mas ela insistiu muito e acabou tomando tudo. Ela ficou bem tonta.

— Isso é loucura.

— E se ela tiver perdido a memória? — Marieta que estava roendo as próprias unhas.

— Vira essa boca pra lá Marieta. — Hermione falou espantada. O motorista deixou escapar uma risadinha, mas ninguém ligou muito para isso. — Vamos ao hospital. E Se Deus quiser tudo vai ficar bem.

— E se ela entrar em coma? — Dessa vez foi Parvati.

— Parem vocês duas. — Gritou Gina. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não vamos pensar em coisas ruins. — Hermione voltou a falar nervosamente. — Ela tem de estar em perfeito estado amanhã.

— Nós já estamos chegando senhoritas. — O taxista falou e deu uma freada no sinal.

O que foi uma demora, considerando a pressa e a agonia na qual todas se encontravam. Ao ver o vermelho mudando para o verde, pode-se ouvir as respirações serem soltas em alívio. O táxi dobrou rápida e violentamente na esquina e de longe elas avistaram o prédio de hospital de St. Mary a menos de duas jardas de distância. O táxi pegou o retorno e logo estavam no estacionamento e perto da fachada da entrada.

— Fiquem aqui com ela. — Hermione falou com pressa e saiu correndo para o hospital.

— Ai meu Deus. — Parvati exclamou. — Se algo acontecer com a Luna eu nunca vou me perdoar.

— Eu também não. — Marieta a seguiu, cruzou as mãos, fechou os olhos e começou a rezar baixinho.

Gina não disse nada, apenas ficou a olhar Luna meio pálida e desacordada. Por algum motivo Gina não tinha receio de que algo como perder a memória ou entrar em coma aconteceria a sua amiga. Talvez dali a meia hora ela acordasse com aquele seu jeito avoado e reclamaria de dor de cabeça. O médico lhe passaria algum analgésico e as duas iriam para seu apartamento e dariam risadas ao relembrar aquela louca noite. O barulho de algo se arrastando chamou sua atenção e quando ela olhou para o lado um homem com uma maca vinha se aproximando.

Hermione abriu a porta e o enfermeiro retirou Luna cuidadosamente das pernas das amigas. Elas saíram do carro e Gina pagou ao taxista que desejou melhoras a amiga. O enfermeiro seguiu para o hospital com todas em seu encalço. Hermione correu para a recepção e começou a preencher uma ficha. Ele seguiu com Luna pelo corredor e pediu que apenas uma delas entrasse com ele na sala. Gina o seguiu apressada. Ao entrar na sala, deparou-se com o médico sentado a sua mesa. Ele ficou surpreso com a entrada repentina e levantou-se rapidamente.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou em tom profissional e preocupado?

— Ela caiu e bateu a cabeça. — Gina respondeu tentando manter a calma. O enfermeiro saiu fechando a porta.

— Muito forte?

— Acho que sim. Mais ou menos. Ela bebeu muito.

— Deixe-me examinar. — Ele foi até Luna e virou sua cabeça. Ele afastou seus cabelos do local que estava um pouco inchado e roxo. — Ao que parece não foi nada de muito grave. A respiração está constante.

— O senhor acha? — Perguntou esperançosa.

— Agora é só uma questão de tempo para que ela acorde.

Ele foi até a sua mesa e pegou uma garrafa com um líquido que Gina não soube dizer o que era. Mas no momento em que ele destampou a garrafa, um cheiro forte de álcool espalhou-se pela sala. Ele pôs o conteúdo perto do nariz de Luna, esperando por alguma reação. Depois de um minuto ela começou a respirar com mais força e começou a tossir fortemente. O médico pôs a mão em seu ombro, evitando que ela levanta-se.

— Luna? — Gina correu para o seu lado. — Você está bem?

— O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho e levando a mão a cabeça.

— Você caiu e bateu a cabeça.

— Ai. — Ela tossiu mais uma vez e fechou os olhos.

— Como você está se sentindo? — O médico perguntou e segurou sua mão. — Está doendo muito?

— Mais ou menos. — Ela respondeu.

— Olhe. Pelo que parece não há nada grave. — Ele levantou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco branco. — Mas eu quero que ela tire uma radiografia da cabeça. Só para ficarmos mais tranqüilos.

— Tudo bem Dr. — Luna e Gina responderam igualmente.

— Vou fazer o encaminhamento.

— Claro. — Gina foi até Luna. — Está doendo muito?

— Mais ou menos.

— Mais para mais ou para menos?

— Eu não sei dizer. — Luna respondeu com raiva. — Acho que só está meio dolorido agora.

— Eu vou chamar o enfermeiro para acompanhá-las até a sala da radiografia. — O médico falou e começou a discar no telefone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mais tarde...

Já eram duas da manhã quando elas deixaram o hospital. As duas pegaram um táxi e partiram para o apartamento de Gina. Luna ainda parecia confusa e sua cabeça não doía tanto devido os analgésicos. Depois que a radiografia foi feita e o médico examinou os resultados, ele a liberou logo. O táxi freou, parando em frente ao apartamento em um subúrbio londrino. As duas desceram e caminharam devagar os degraus da sacada. Quando já estavam prontas para dormir, Luna foi até o quarto de Gina e rebolou-se na cama enquanto a amiga estava em pé de frente para o espelho retirando a maquiagem.

— Meu Deus! — Exclamou Luna com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios. Gina olhou-a pelo reflexo do espelho. — Que noite mais louca.

— Eu que o diga. — Gina respondeu e virou-se para a amiga. — Você nos deu um belo susto.

— Eu fiquei meio tonta.

— Percebi.

— Mas... — Luna sentou-se na cama e encarou Gina. — Onde você estava quando tudo aconteceu?

— Eu estava no banheiro. — Respondeu em uma sinceridade fingida. — Mas vi vocês saindo pela porta e corri para ver o que tinha acontecido.

— Eu não lembro de nada. — A expressão de Luna ficou pensativa. — Acho que nunca bebi tanto na vida.

— Eu sei o que quer dizer. — Gina andou até a cama e deitou-se do lado de Luna e completou pensando em Harry. — E eu acho que nunca vi tantos homens lindos na vida.

— Concordo em gênero, numero e grau com você.

As duas começaram a rir compulsivamente e sempre que tentavam parar, começavam a rir outra vez.

— Eu estou tão nervosa. — Declarou Luna, minutos depois que o ataque de risos passou. — Ainda não acredito que vou me casar amanhã.

— Espero que essa batida na sua cabeça não faça você desistir. — Caçoou Gina. — Rolf nunca nos perdoaria se soubesse o que fizemos esta noite com você.

— Claro que eu não vou desistir. — Luna revirou os olhos. — E eu duvido que o Rony e os outros não tenham feito coisa diferente para ele.

— Quem sabe? Mas a nossa, com certeza, foi melhor. Tirando o fato de você ter batido a cabeça, é claro.

— Que loucura. — Luna levou a mão a cabeça. — Ainda está meio dolorido.

— Mas está doendo muito?

— Não. — Respondeu Luna com sinceridade. — Acho que é por causa dos remédios.

— E você gostou mesmo?

— Adorei. Apesar de tudo.

As duas ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo e antes de pegar no sono, Gina ajustou o despertador do celular para sete da manhã. Enquanto estava entre aquele precipício entre o sono e a realidade, Gina viu-se entre braços fortes e alvos e quase pode sentir lábios exigentes e quentes cobrindo os seus...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_Mais um capítulo, e eu espero que gostem deste.

Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 – Acompanhante?**

Gina subiu no altar com seu vestido de tecido cor de vinho escuro e ficou ao lado de Neville, o padrinho de casamento de Luna. Do outro lado o Sr. Scamander e sua esposa cumprimentavam alguns amigos da família e tentavam acalmar Rolf que tinha uma aparência aflita na face e, hora a hora, perguntava se a noiva não havia desistido. Ela sentiu alguém cutucar no seu ombro, era Neville.

— E então? Ela já chegou?

— Sim. — Respondeu Gina exultantemente. — Já vai começar.

— Ah! Tudo bem.

Assim que Neville voltou ao seu lugar e a sua pose séria, as portas da igreja fecharam e a tão conhecida marcha nupcial começou a tocar por toda a igreja. Todos levantaram-se de uma só vez para ver a entrada triunfante da noiva. Rolf também virou-se esfregando as mãos e suspirou pesadamente. Ainda demorou uns dois ou três minutos para que as portas se abrissem e quando estas se abriram, pode-se ouvir as respirações sendo presas em antecipação e curiosidade.

Aos poucos Luna foi aparecendo no seu vestido branco com detalhes de renda chique e de braço dado com o pai, o Sr. Lovegood, que pela primeira vez havia feito a sua barba. Pelo menos, Gina não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto com a barba feita. Todos sorriram assim que eles começaram a caminhar lentamente pela igreja. Os flashes das câmeras preencheram rapidamente todo o recinto assim como a música.

Gina observou um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto perfeito de Rolf. Até mesmo os pais dele pareciam paralisados pela beleza que cercava a amiga. Todos pareciam focados nela e em seus passos elegantes e imprecisos. Uma lágrima desceu solitária pelo rosto alvo e delicado e automaticamente uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Gina também. Sua melhor amiga estava casando, ela não podia acreditar.

Foi quase interminável o trajeto até o altar e assim que eles chegaram, o Sr. Lovegood aproximou-se de Rolf e falou algo para ele, que sorriu e apertou a mão do sogro com alegria exaltada e Gina pode ler em seus lábios quando ele falou um agradecimento mudo "Muito obrigado por tudo". Depois ele dirigiu-se até Luna e lhe ofereceu o braço. Eles sorriram um para o outro e se aproximaram do púpito, onde o padre esperava paciente e com um sorriso bondoso.

Em alguns segundos Gina lembrou-se de quando a amiga começou a flertar com Rolf. As duas dormiam as duas da madrugada conversando e caçoando das maneiras desengonçadas dele. Luna dizendo que não queria nada muito sério além de uns amassos. Um mês antes de Draco terminar tudo com Gina a amiga começou a namorar sério com Rolf. Podia-se ver o quanto os dois se completavam de uma maneira bonita, quase translúcida. Ela via nos olhos da amiga o quanto o sentimento era forte. E ao contrário do que pensara a amizade não enfraqueceu.

Há quase três meses atrás Rolf havia feito o pedido de casamento e ela assistiu ao nervosismo da amiga quanto a resposta. Mas não haviam incertezas. Luna o amava e pronto. Os dois se amavam. Depois de uma semana ela lhe deu a resposta e a comemoração foi geral, entre os amigos, entre as famílias. Tudo era tão certo que Gina tinha uma pontada de inveja pelo fato do casamento que ela talvez nunca teria.

Mas agora ali estavam as duas com 26 anos, tendo uma das experiências mais importantes de suas vidas. Luna estava casando e Gina assistia a felicidade enorme da amiga o que lhe deixava dez mil vezes mais feliz por dentro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A mansão dos Scamander foi o local escolhido pelos noivos para ser a recepção e festa depois da cerimônia. O espaço era enorme e cheio de flores coloridas, grama verde e um lago nos arredores do local, quase como um fosso. A frota de carros era vista de longe no estacionamento perto dos portões grandes de ferro. Na entrada da festa havia um grande arco branco entrelaçado a flores vermelhas e violetas e tudo o mais parecia estar decorado com bastante requinte e bom gosto.

Havia uma grande tenda com uma mesa enorme que acolhia aos presentes que os convidados traziam. A outra era a pista de dança que, por hora, ainda não estava sendo usada. Ainda eram cinco e meia da tarde e os noivos só dançariam a valsa ás seis horas em ponto. As mesas estavam dispostas por todo o jardim superlotado por onde Luna e Rolf cumprimentavam a todos enquanto passavam.

Gina estava sentada na mesa com Hermione, Parvati, Kate, Marieta e Anna. Ambas, conversavam animadamente sobre os detalhes do casamento. Mas antes todas foram até Luna e Rolf e lhes desejaram felicidades. Os convidados não paravam de chegar, assim como os garçons não paravam de servir a todos. Em certo momento uma banda começou a afinar os instrumentos. Já era quase seis horas da noite, no entanto, ainda estava um pouco claro. O champanhe não faltou na mesa. Todas elas já estavam ficando mais soltas quando de repente Katie fez uma cara de surpresa que assustou a todas. Ela olhava em direção a entrada e as amigas seguiram seu olhar e fizeram a mesma expressão.

A respiração de Gina parou quando ela o viu mostrando o convite aos seguranças e começar a atravessar o arco em direção a festa com passos vagarosos e suntuosos. Era Harry Potter, o gogo boy gostoso da outra noite. Ele estava usando um terno preto social, mas sua aparência era de um adolescente rebelde, com os cabelos bagunçados e a gravata propositalmente frouxa no colarinho. Ele era ainda mais lindo a luz do dia. De repente todas começaram a lhe encarar esperando por alguma atitude de sua parte.

— Gina? — Parvati a chamou. — Vai lá logo.

— Mas como ele...? Não pode ser.

— É ele sim Gina. — Hermione deu leves batidas amigáveis em seu ombro e continuou com a voz animada. — Vai lá.

— Mas...

— Vai logo Gina.

Todas na mesa falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-a acordar do transe em que se encontrava ao vê-lo passar as mãos pelos cabelos e olhar para os lados totalmente sem rumo. Ela seguiu o trajeto com a cabeça baixa o tempo todo, envergonhada. Somente quando parou ás suas costas ela a ergueu e tomou coragem de se anunciar.

— Oi. — Ela disse e ele virou-se imediatamente e olhou-a de alto a baixo.

— Olá!

Os olhos dele a examinaram atentamente, o que lhe deixou meio sem graça e lhe tirou o fôlego momentaneamente. Ele sorriu quase com triunfo e depois a olhou bem dentro dos olhos.

— Sei que deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

— Pra falar a verdade estou sim. — Gina admitiu e sorriu.

— Eu queria ver você de novo. — Ele falou em sua voz sensual. — Eu não consegui tirar aquele beijo da minha mente.

— Ah... — Gina ficou surpresa com a declaração e sorriu nervosamente. — Aquilo.

— O que foi?

— Nada. — Ela o olhou bem nos olhos e falou. — É só que eu não esperava ver você de novo.

— Você tem algum acompanhante? — Ele perguntou rapidamente, sua voz séria.

— Não. — Ela apressou-se em dizer e o encarou. — Eu só estou surpresa.

— Ufa! — Ele respirou em alívio. — Então posso fazer companhia a você?

— Claro! — Respondeu sem pensar, mas também, não teria coragem de recusar estar na presença de um homem tão lindo quanto ele, meio incerta perguntou. — Como amigos?

— Mas... — Harry estranhou a pergunta e franziu o cenho. — Não era bem como eu planejei. Eu esperava que pudéssemos ficar um pouco juntos de novo já que fomos interrompidos na noite passada.

— É, eu sei. — Gina ficou sem jeito mais uma vez. Só ela pra perguntar aquilo. Um cara chega pra você diz que não esqueceu o seu beijo e você pergunta se ele quer ser seu amigo. "Estou com problemas sérios de paquera." — Tudo bem por mim.

— Ótimo. — Ele sussurrou e foi-se inclinando lentamente em direção aos seus lábios.

Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a beijou vagarosamente se comparado com o da noite anterior. Foi calmo e tranqüilo, sem urgência, mas muito sensual, principalmente quando ela o abraçou forte pela cintura e ele roçou a língua na dela, tirando-a de foco no mesmo instante. Gina podia sentir o olhar das amigas nos dois. Assim como as pessoas que passavam por eles. Harry quebrou o contato e observou os olhos da ruiva abrirem lentamente.

— Vamos sentar? — Ele perguntou e ofereceu o braço para ela, que o aceitou prontamente.

— Vamos.

Assim que eles passaram pela mesa onde as meninas estavam, ele parou e as cumprimentou educadamente e continuaram seguindo através das pessoas; alguns conhecidos que passavam por eles lançavam olhares curiosos e surpresos a Harry, que seguia despreocupado e quase indiferente.

Decidiram sentar em uma das mesas mais distantes e discretas que ficavam abaixo de uma arvora enorme. De longe eles observavam a tenda onde Luna e Rolf falavam com alguns familiares. Ao seu lado, Harry apontou para eles e perguntou.

— Aquela é a garota que bateu a cabeça?

— Sim. — Harry olhou-a rapidamente.

— Ela está bem mesmo?

— Está. — Gina aprumou-se na cadeira e ele voltou a olha-la.

— Alguém sabe que vocês fizeram aquilo ontem? — Harry a olhou interrogativamente e com o olhar zombeteiro na face.

— Não. — Gina sorriu. — Aliás... Por favor, não conte a ninguém.

— E o que eu ganho em troca? — Ele levantou a sobrancelha e a olhou de maneira sedutora.

— O que você quer? — Ela perguntou no mesmo tom. Sua inibição inicial indo embora.

— Isso.

Harry passou a mão pelo seu pescoço e a trouxe para sim, apertando sua nuca em sua direção e fazendo o beijo ficar mais intenso. A língua acariciou a dela e com um suspiro pesado ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço. Gina queria beija-lo mais do que qualquer coisa, mas também não podia esquecer de onde estavam e das pessoas idiotas que os observavam. Por sorte ele parou o beijo, pois ela certamente não o faria. Ele sorriu vitorioso e não soltou sua nuca.

— Você está linda neste vestido. — Ele elogiou-a sem desviar os olhos dos dela e depois afagou sua face com a costa de sua mão direita. — E sexy.

— Mesmo? — Gina fingiu-se surpresa e o puxou pela gravata. — Você também.

— Eu não acredito. — A voz de Luna preencheu o lugar em que estavam. — Só pode ser uma miragem. — Os dois se separam rapidamente e Gina corou.

— Olá. — Rolf ofereceu a mão para Harry.

— Olá. — Harry retribuiu o gesto e sorriu educadamente. — Meus parabéns para vocês dois.

— Obrigado. — Ele olhou para Gina. — Quem é o seu amigo?

— Esse é Harry Potter. — Ela falou meio sem graça e olhou para a amiga que segurava a cara de surpresa.

— Bem... Espero que vocês se divirtam na festa. — Luna falou e puxou o marido pelo braço. — Tchau.

— Tchau. — Rolf fez um aceno com a mão e sorriu.

— Tchau. — Harry falou e olhou para Gina. — Ela me reconheceu?

— Acho que sim.

A banda de música que estava no palco recém montado começou a tocar e a voz rouca da vocalista começou a tocar uma música da Joss Stone. Gina sorriu mentalmente. Ela sabia o quanto a amiga gostava daquela cantora. Enquanto eles permaneciam calados e observando o local algo surgiu na mente de Gina e ela perguntou.

— Como você chegou aqui? Como você sabia?

— Parvati. — Ele a olhou meio sem graça e deu de ombros. — Ela me ajudou.

— Ah! — Gina exclamou com entendimento. — É claro.

— Mas não conte nada. Ela me pediu segredo. — Ele abraçou Gina pela cintura. — Ela só me deu um convite porque eu quase implorei.

— Foi? — Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e sem esperar por uma resposta ela o beijou de novo.

Era muito bem beija-lo. Ela sentia-se livre com ele, não precisava forçar aparências ou qualquer sentimento. Principalmente quando ele a abraçava daquele jeito, colando os corpos e fazendo-a lembrar-se da noite anterior quando ele dançou sensualmente para ela no clube. Eles se beijaram durante uma música, duas, três, quatro... Até que perceberam a quantidade de pessoas que estavam na tenda enorme dançando.

— Quer dançar? — Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela e sorriu levemente.

— Quero. — Ela respondeu sem hesitação e segurou a mão quente dele.

Eles foram caminhando pela grama até a tenda onde as pessoas dançavam animadamente. De longe ela viu Hermione dançar com seu irmão Rony(os dois namoravam a dois anos) e viu Anna com Neville abraçados ao som da música Right to be wrong. Ela o encarou e percebeu um sorriso perpassar por seus lábios quando ele a enlaçou pela cintura e eles começaram a se mover lentamente na pista de dança. Gina não pode evitar de recostar sua cabeça no peito forte de Harry e ao fazer isso sentiu o seu calor, seu peito subia e descia levemente com a respiração calma. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no cheiro masculino dele; a colônia se misturando a loção pós-barba.

Ela sentiu quando ele levou uma mão aos seus cabelos e os afastou de sua nuca, beijando-a ali e fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ela sorriu e o abraçou mais fortemente pela cintura larga. Ele a beijou do pescoço até sua orelha e roçava as mãos em seus braços nus, entrelaçando os seus dedos e beijando seus lábios, roçando a língua na sua. Gina não conseguia respirar direito, o charme dele a estava deixando tonta como se tivesse bebido uísque. O beijo era calmo, mas por dentro, só Deus sabia o quanto ela estava se segurando e ela sabia que ele estava sentindo o mesmo.

Isso a assustou. Desde que terminara seu noivado, Gina jamais se interessara por outro homem. Na verdade, relacionamentos eram coisas das quais ela estava fugindo. Não sentia-se carente de sexo ou qualquer destas coisas. O trauma e a raiva faziam-na querer distância de homens que ela achava interessante. Ficar com alguém não era algo que se passava em sua mente. No entanto, com Harry estava sendo diferente. Talvez o acaso em que se encontraram e o fato de que ele estivesse indo atrás dela a ajudou a aceitar tudo aquilo. Não mentia para si mesma de que por ela, eles terminariam em sua cama esta noite. Mas será que aquilo era o certo a fazer? Seria somente uma transa, uma maneira dos dois se divertirem... Pelo menos era isso que ela achava.

— Boa noite a todos. — Uma voz falou ao microfone quando a música acabou. Eles se separaram lentamente e olharam um para o outro. — Gostaria de pedir que todos fossem sentar em seus lugares, pois os noivos vão dançar a valsa.

E assim todos caminharam para suas respectivas mesas, Gina estava seguindo de volta quando ele segurou sua mão e a puxou para perto outra vez.

— Vamos sair daqui. — Ele falou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

— E pra onde iríamos? — Ela perguntou de volta.

— Pra onde você quiser. — Ele a olhou com os olhos cheios de promessas.

— Mas eu tenho que me despedir da Luna e do Rolf primeiro. — Ela mexeu na gravata dele. — Não posso sair sem falar com a minha amiga.

— Tudo bem. — Ele respondeu pacientemente. — Assim que eles terminarem a valsa nós falaremos com eles.

— Combinado. — Ela segurou a mão dele e o encaminhou para o palco, onde os integrantes da banda agora tomavam algumas bebidas e descansavam.

Ele sentou-se nas escadas e puxou Gina para que ela se sentasse em suas pernas.

A música da valsa começou a tocar e Rolf e Luna começaram a dançar lentamente. Os dois pareciam envolvidos em seu próprio mundo, era algo bonito de se ver. Eles combinavam tanto. Gina sentia-se muito feliz e orgulhosa pela amiga. Ela sentiu a mão de Harry acariciar uma de suas pernas lentamente e depois morder sua orelha levemente. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

— Eu quero você. — Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois buscou com a sua boca os lábios delicados dela que revidou ao beijo com entusiasmo.

Porém, eles foram despertados do beijo quando as pessoas começaram a bater palmas alegremente para os noivos. Gina olhou para eles e viu que os dois se beijavam alegremente e várias pétalas de rosas caíam sobre os dois. Ela e Harry começaram a bater palmas. Logo os dois se separaram e começaram a olhar para a multidão que os contemplava. Antes que alguém viesse falar com os dois, Gina foi mais rápida. Harry seguiu ao seu lado e assim que chegaram perto dos dois Gina correu até Luna e a abraçou fortemente e Harry pegou a mão de Rolf.

— Meus parabéns. — Gina falou para a amiga. — Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pra você minha amiga.

— Obrigada, Gi. — Luna olhou para a amiga. — Nós já vamos sair, o voo sai daqui a duas horas.

— Bem... Eu também já vou.

— Mas pro quê? — Luna perguntou ofendida. — Não está gostando da festa?

— Claro que eu estou. É que... — Gina fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e indicou Harry ao seu lado.

— Ah... — A expressão de Luna passou de entendimento para malícia. — Quer dizer que eu me caso e quem tem a lua de mel é você? Isso não é justo.

— É uma longa história. — As feições de Gina afoguearam-se e as duas começaram a sorrir. — Depois eu te conto.

Logo Harry encaminhou-se até as duas.

— Quero dar meus parabéns. — Harry pegou na mão de Luna, enquanto Gina abraçava Rolf.

— Obrigada. — Luna sorriu para Harry. — Trate minha amiga muito bem.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou.

— Vamos? — Gina enlaçou o braço ao dele.

— Claro. — Ele falou e olhou para Luna. — Até mais.

— Até mais. — Luna puxou a mão da amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Não esqueça da camisinha.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não vou.

Eles entraram no apartamento dela aos beijos, e sem nem ao menos acender as luzes ela o guiou para o quarto amplo e com uma bela cama de casal banhado pela luz do luar que entrava pelas janelas abertas e com as cortinas brancas que balançavam.

O beijo dele foi quase terno, enquanto Gina contorcia-se em seus braços, louca de desejo, mas resolveu deixar que ele, mais experiente, tomasse conta da situação, deixando o tesão leva-los rumo a um caminho de prazeres pelo qual ela ansiava tanto caminhar com liberdade.

— É isso mesmo que você quer? — Ele perguntou com a voz rouca e Gina percebeu o esforço que ele fez ao parar de beijá-la.

— Sim. — Respondeu sem titubear. — Ao menos uma vez quero parar de pensar no certo e no errado.

— Então eu vou ajudá-la nisso.

Harry despiu a ambos da maneira lenta e sensual. Primeiro, livrou-se do vestido cor de vinho dela, abrindo o zíper até metade de suas costas, distribuindo beijos molhados naquela região e fazendo-a soltar suspiros roucos de prazer com aquele pequeno contato com seus lábios aveludados. Ele foi baixando as alças do vestido até que este caísse aos pés dela e depois guiou-a até a cama. Quando ele retirou o sutiã, conteve a respiração ao observar os seios intumescidos e médios. Ele parou um instante para afagá-los, envolvendo-os com suas mãos másculas, experientes e quentes e, depois, beija-los com devoção. Gina sentiu-se corar quando uma onda de prazer atingiu-a até as partes mais sensíveis do corpo.

Ela viu-o, através dos olhos semicerrados, ajoelhar-se e recomeçar a distribuir beijos quentes pelo seu corpo até o umbigo e bem lentamente, retirar-lhe a calçinha preta e rendada, deixando-a trêmula.

Começou a retirar a própria roupa de maneira ágil e rápida. Primeiro o casaco, depois, a gravata a camisa branca, o cinto as calças, retirou os sapatos, mas permaneceu com as meias pretas e se conteve para contempla-la de alto a baixo, apreciando seu corpo esguio e curvilíneo.

— Você é linda.

As palavras dele foram acompanhadas por um suspiro pesado de devoção e de um olhar profundo que fez com que ela se sentisse linda. Com gentileza, ele a fez sentar-se na cama e depois, deitou-se sobre ela, colando os corpos com lascívia e desejo. Ele estreitou-a em seus braços fortes e sorriu. Ela retribuiu e aninhou-se em seu peito. De alguma maneira inexplicável, aquele quase desconhecido a fazia sentir-se desejada e querida.

Ele beijou-a com urgência e, então, deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço, colo e seios. Beijou cada mamilo com fervor e começou a suga-los. Ao mesmo tempo levou a mão até a parte interna de sua coxa, entreabindo-lhe as pernas e acariciou-a, explorando sua feminilidade, fazendo-a soltar gemidos deliciados de prazer.

Neste momento ela sentiu o resquício de incerteza esvaindo-se de sua mente de maneira rápida, como se dúvidas nunca tivessem feito presença em sua mente. Harry, com certeza, era o melhor amante que ela poderia arranjar. Ele era sedutor, paciente e sabia o que fazer para deixar uma mulher completamente enlouquecida como ela estava agora.

Ele voltou a beija-la nos lábios de maneira ardente, transmitindo todo o desejo que o consumia; ela sentiu a rigidez dele em sua coxa e sentiu seu corpo reagir com um anseio intenso que a surpreendeu.

Seu olhar encontrou o dele e uma corrente elétrica percorreu-a. O desejo dele espelhava o seu, e pensar que era responsável por aquelas sensações nele a deixava feliz. Gina não queria comparar, mas seus momentos íntimos com Draco nunca haviam sido tão quentes e intensos quanto agora, com Harry em seus braços. Era maravilhoso observa-lo. Seus músculos contraídos, os ombros largos, os cabelos em total desalinho. Gina sentia-se ela mesma, era uma liberdade muito gostosa.

Quando ele viu que ela não podia mais suportar aquela deliciosa tortura, Harry procurou rapidamente sua carteira e retirou uma camisinha, colocando-a logo em seguida e voltando a deitar-se sobre ela. Enquanto trocavam mais um beijo ardente, ele segurou-a pelo os quadris, fitou-a nos olhos e penetrou-a fortemente. O corpo de Gina arqueou-se de prazer e um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios pressionados aos dele. Ela arqueou-se, limitando o espaço entre os dois e instintivamente começou a acompanhar os movimentos lentos e sensuais.

Ele percorreu-lhe o pescoço e colo com beijos molhados, enquanto seus corpos ondulavam juntos. Enquanto faziam amor, ele a fitava com desejo e euforia.

— Gosta disso? — Ele começou a penetra-la tão profunda e vagarosamente que Gina soltou uma exclamação de prazer em resposta. — E disso?

Dessa vez os gestos lentos tornaram-se rápidos e cada vez mais a intensidade dos movimentos dentro dela aumentaram. Em certo momento Gina começou a morder com força o ombro de Harry que a beijava no pescoço. Os dois gemiam e enlouqueciam juntos, os corpos totalmente molhados de suor e o vento da noite entrando pela janela aberta. Gina o empurrou para o lado e ele deixou-se levar, mas sem quebrar o contato ela ficou por cima dele e começou a cavalga-lo o mais rápido e forte que conseguia. Isso a surpreendeu, e ela que achava que havia perdido jeito.

O olhar de Harry, além de desejo é claro, manifestava a admiração e o quanto ele estava gostando daquilo. Ele levantou-se e trouxe-a junto para mais perto da cabeceira da cama e sentou-se para poder ficar sugando os seus seios. Ela fechou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e ele a segurou firmemente nas nádegas, ajudando-a nos movimentos para que ficassem mais rápidos e intensos sobre ele.

Ambos tentavam prolongar ao máximo aquele momento, represando o orgasmo selvagem ao qual estavam chegando. Gina entrelaçou os dedos com força pelos seus cabelos e apertou as pernas com mais força ao seu redor enquanto ele começou a chupar a nuca dela com força, deixaria uma marca enorme ali, mas não se importava. Tudo o que importava era agora. Quando finalmente chegaram ao êxtase juntos.

Os dois gritaram juntos e suas respirações demoraram eras para voltar ao normal. Gina amoleceu nos braços de Harry que a beijava complacentemente e a abraçava pela cintura fina. Ele deixou seus corpos caírem, ele sobre a cama e o dela sobre ele. Ela estava em completa exaustão, ela deitou a cabeça sobre o peito arfante e suado de Harry e lhe deu pequenos beijos e mordidas, mas a última coisa que Gina sentiu depois disso, foram as mãos dele passeando por seus cabelos até que o sono e o cansaso a fez fechar os olhos e adormecer nos braços do gogo boy de olhos verdes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Bem... Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e a quem está lendo

Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – Estranho**

Gina acordou-se com o barulho do chuveiro ligado no banheiro de seu quarto. Ela estava deitada de bruços e com o lençol cobrindo suas coxas e metade de suas costas. Já parecia estar tarde e estranhou o fato de o despertador não ter tocado, mas aí lembrou-se de que era domingo e que estava de folga. Este pensamento a fez sorrir e ela espreguiçou-se na cama quente e macia e sentiu um cheiro masculino que, definitivamente, não era seu.

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentou-se na cama abruptamente, lembrando de que havia dormido com Harry a noite inteira e, ao que parecia, ele estava tomando banho nesse exato momento em seu banheiro. Assim que assimilou bem os fatos e lembrou-se da noite passada, não pode deixar de sorrir e ficou abismada quando deu-se conta de que havia dormido logo depois da primeira transa e só havia despertado alguns poucos minutos atrás. No entanto, ela devia admitir que estava cansada devido aos preparativos do casamento de Luna. Afinal, que tipo de amiga ela seria se não tivesse ajudado nos preparativos?

Olhou ao redor e viu que a janela, aberta na noite passada, estava fechada agora, e que as roupas que os dois tinham espalhado pelo quarto, estavam todas penduradas em seu cabide. Admirou-se com aquilo. Não era comum o homem pegar a roupa do chão, já que eles só pegavam as próprias para vestir-se depois. Um outro sorriso involuntário tomou conta de si. O chuveiro ainda estava ligado. Arriscou dar uma olhada para a porta do banheiro e viu que estava completamente aberta com a fumaça da água invadindo o quarto.

Rebolou os lençóis para o lado e encaminhou-se até lá completamente nua. Parou na porta e olhou para o chuveiro. "Ahhhhhhhhh" Pensou ela. Não era todo o dia que um homem tão gostoso tomava banho tão á vontade no seu banheiro. Ele estava virado de costas para Gina e estava se ensaboando. Rapidamente ela foi até a pia, pôs a pasta de dente sobre a cerdas da escova e começou a escovar os dentes e depois de gargarejar e cuspir o enxaguante bucal de menta, virou-se e foi até ele.

Harry levou uma mão até os cabelos e Gina observou como os músculos dele se contraiam de uma maneira sensualmente masculina. Assim que sentiu a água quente começar a envolvê-la, ela o abraçou e ao contrário do que pensava, ele não retesou o corpo, nem pareceu surpreso, mas sim começou a sorrir e pôs as mãos sobre as dela que massageavam seu tórax e abdômen sedentamente.

Ele não falou nada, só aguardou quando ela começou a beijar suas costas, fazendo-o se arrepiar e suas respirações ficarem ofegantes. Ela continuou o beijando enquanto o rodeava e quando ficou de frente para ele, passou a mão em uma de suas nádegas, apertando-a levemente. Gina tinha um sorriso sapeca e a expressão séria dele, foi-se embora, dando lugar a um sorriso cafajeste.

— Bom dia. — A voz rouca dele ressoou pelas paredes do banheiro.

— Bom dia. — Gina respondeu de volta e depois o beijou. — Espero que não tenha estranhado o quarto ou a cama.

— Eu nem tive tempo pra isso. Você me deixou cansado na noite passada.

Depois que ele disse isso, Gina corou um pouco e baixou a cabeça desconcertada. Ele que percebeu o seu jeito meio esquivo, pegou na ponta de seu queixo e o ergueu para si, olhando-a atentamente e tentando entender o porquê de sua mudança repentina.

— Algum problema? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu dormi bem no meio de tudo. — Explicou envergonhada. — E não vou ficar dizendo que foi o cansaço dos preparativos do casamento.

— Ora. — Harry franziu o cenho e a olhou intensamente. — Do que é que você está falando?

— Ah Harry! — Gina o empurrou levemente e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, pegando o sabonete e passando no corpo. — Depois da primeira transa eu dormi. Achei que a noite ia render mais, mas...

— Pare com isso, Gina. — O tom de voz dele saiu severo e por alguns segundos ela parou o que estava fazendo e o olhou. — Você foi maravilhosa na noite passada.

— Mas você teria feito mais se eu não tivesse dormido...

— Pra mim não importa o tanto de vezes e sim se pelo menos a única vez é satisfatória para os dois. Se você cansou depois da primeira então eu me sinto lisonjeado, pois agora eu sei que eu fiz bem feito.

— O quê? — Gina soltou uma risada alta e sem humor. — Eu me senti muito mais do que satisfeita. Mas e você? Ficou?

— Mas é claro. — Harry pôs a mão sobre a face de Gina e a acariciou. — Você não deve se preocupar com isso. Por acaso eu estou reclamando de alguma coisa?

— Não. — Respondeu ela, simplesmente e voltou a ensaboar-se. — É complicado.

— Então explique. — Ele respondeu e pegou uma toalha e começou a se enxugar.

— Me deixa terminar de tomar banho que eu digo. — Ela o olhou por alguns instantes de lhe deu um sorriso.

— Vou esperar.

Ela observou-o sair do banheiro e logo depois enxaguou-se e pegou o seu roupão que estava pendurado na porta e saiu para quarto. Quando entrou no cômodo espaçoso, arrumado e claro, viu que ele usava apenas a sua cueca boxe branca e olhava para o céu além da janela distraidamente.

— A noite de ontem foi incrível. — Ele falou repentinamente e sem encara-la. — Não duvide disso.

— Esquece isso. — Respondeu enquanto enxugava os cabelos na toalha. — É que eu... É complicado.

— O que é complicado? — Dessa vez ele olhou-a e sentou-se. — Explique.

Gina não respondeu de imediato. Primeiro ela jogou o roupão sobre a porta do banheiro e trocou-se enquanto Harry a observava atentamente, vestindo apenas uma calçinha e um sutiã pretos, depois, olhando para ele, sentou-se ao seu lado e suspirou fundo.

— Eu não ficava com um homem a mais de um ano. — Ela falou tudo de uma vez, fazendo-o encara-la surpreso. — É isso mesmo.

— Mas por quê?

— Eu estava noiva do Draco. — Ela começou sem encará-lo. — Eu o amava muito.

Nós namoramos por quase quatro anos e estávamos noivos á três meses quando ele desmanchou tudo.

— Desmanchou? — Harry repetiu com estranheza, virando-se para ela.

— Ele terminou tudo. — Ela encarou-a. — E eu ainda não sei por quê. Ele me pediu em casamento, ele pediu para que morássemos juntos. Se ele tinha uma amante eu nunca percebi nem ninguém veio comentar nada. Também não sei se ele estava arrependido, pois eu nunca notei nenhuma hesitação por parte dele. Sempre quando estávamos juntos á noite ele ficava planejando e planejando. — Neste ponto Harry a olhava com certa solidariedade. — Um mês antes da data do casamento ele terminou comigo. Disse que não daria certo, eu não entendi nada. Ele me deixou com o apartamento e as coisas que havíamos comprado.

— Quem é esse idiota? — Harry pegou na ponta do queixo de Gina e a fez encara-lo. — Só mesmo um grande idiota pra fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Pelo menos ele me deixou o apartamento já que ele me fez sair da casa dos meus pais. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

— Uma mulher como você não pode ser tratada assim.

— Infelizmente nem todos pensam como você.

— Já passei por isso. — Confessou Harry. — Ela não confiava em mim.

— Mesmo?

— Sim.

— Você já namorou sério com alguém? — Gina perguntou com estranheza.

— Claro que sim. — Harry franziu o cenho. — Por que está estranhando?

— Me desculpe Harry, mas... Você é um gogo boy, que mulher sentiria confiança em um homem que passa a noite toda tirando a roupa para tantas outras?

— Mas eu não sou gogo boy. — Harry sorriu e respondeu, seus olhos zombeteiros.

— Como não? — Gina o olhou desentendida. — E por que estava dançando no bar naquela noite?

— Aquilo? — Harry perguntou com graça. — Eu pensei que Parvati tivesse lhe contado.

— Contando o quê?

— Eu não sou gogo boy. — Harry acariciou a face dela. — Foi só uma aposta.

— Aposta?

— Meus amigos e eu apostamos. Eu apostei que o time do fulham perderia. Mas os malditos ganharam, e a minha prenda foi dançar no clube por uma noite como um gogo boy.

— Sério? — Perguntou sorrindo. — Só mesmo homens para fazer uma aposta dessas.

— Pois é. Mas diz aí. — Ele chegou perto dela e a abraçou. — Eu levo jeito ou não?

— Com certeza. — Gina também o abraçou e o beijou. — Por isso que estamos aqui agora.

— Foi a coincidência mais maravilhosa que eu já tive. — Ele voltou a beija-la mais fortemente.

— Você é assim com todas as mulheres que conhece?

— Só com aquelas que mais me intrigam.

Ele respondeu com seu jeito sedutor e acariciou sua face, beijando-a ardentemente em seguida e deitando-a na cama. Gina sorria sob os lábios quentes de Harry e estava com ainda mais desejo agora do que na noite passada, sentindo seu membro pulsando contra sua feminilidade, os cabelos da perna dele pinicando nas suas, o peito arfante prensando-a firmemente enquanto suas mãos passeavam sobre o seu corpo, incendiando-a.

Gina apertou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura fazendo com que suas partes íntimas se tocassem ainda mais forte. Em questão de segundos Harry tirou sua cueca e Gina só reparou que ele tirava a sua calçinha quando ele parou de beijá-la por um breve momento, dando-a tempo para pensar. Ele caiu por cima dela novamente, beijou-a e rolou os corpos pela cama, deixando-a por cima. Gina sorriu com isso.

— Não é assim que você gosta hein? — A voz saiu ofegante e rouca. — Ficar por cima.

— É exatamente como eu gosto. — Ela respondeu lânguida e em seguida começou a espalhar beijos molhados e mordidas leves pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

Eles passaram mais algum tempo se acariciando e Gina começou a tocar seu membro com a mão, deixando-o com a ereção ainda mais firme.

— A camisinha... — Ele tentou dizer e abriu o fecho do sutiã dela, beijando os seus seios e lambendo-os. — Eu não agüento mais...

— Ah é? — Ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. — Quero brincar mais um pouco.

— Você quer me matar? — Ele falou com certo desespero e voltou a pôr o rosto entre seus seios, fungando-os. — Preciso de você, agora.

Gina sorriu deliciada com que ele acabara de dizer. Era maravilhoso para uma mulher sentir-se tão desejada a ponto de deixar um homem louco...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Gina estava deitada em seu sofá bege, totalmente saciada, e assistindo a filmes antigos que estavam passando em alguns canais. Já fazia algum tempo que Harry fora embora, mas antes os dois haviam trocado os números de telefone, e a solidão de sempre já a tinha tomado completamente. Eram quatro da tarde quando o telefone fixo tocou despertando-a de sua oscilação entre um canal e outro. Preguiçosamente levantou-se e foi em direção ao telefone na mesinha de vidro no canto da sala espaçosa. A sala estava completamente iluminada devido a grande janela de vidro, as cortinas vermelhas estavam abertas.

— Alô? — Saudou Gina pacientemente.

— Gina? — Uma voz feminina muito conhecida saudou do outro lado.

— Sou eu. — Respondeu já sorrindo.

— Você ta em casa? — Houve uma breve pausa. — Oh meu Deus, é claro que está já que atendeu ao telefone.

— Eu sabia que toda a sua inteligência servia para alguma coisa Mi. — Respondeu Gina zombeteira.

— E você está sozinha?

— Ele já foi Mione. — Gina disse, revirando os olhos, já sabia o que a amiga queria.

— Então abre a porta que eu to aqui fora. — Declarou a amiga com a voz meio culpada.

— Sei não.

Gina desligou o telefone, atravessou a sala ampla e com um sorriso no rosto desceu os três degraus até a porta, abrindo-a e encontrando uma Hermione com uma expressão muito diferente da que imaginava que ela poderia ter naquele momento. Ela parecia estar ansiosa e receosa ao mesmo tempo o que fez o humor passar repentinamente.

— Oi. — Falou Hermione sem ânimo e entrou no apartamento sem ser convidada.

— Oi. — Gina fechou a porta e observou-a sentar no sofá com cara de poucos amigos. — Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

— Não comigo. — Hermione olhou-a nos olhos.

— E foi com quem? — Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, preocupada.

— É o Vítor. — Disse Hermione pesadamente.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele morreu. — Nesse ponto os olhos de Hermione já estava cheios de lágrimas.

— O quê? — Gina ficou em choque com a notícia. — Mas como?

— Eu não sei bem. — Hermione tirou os sapatos que usava e cruzou as pernas, olhando para as próprias mãos, sua voz chorosa. — Eu não tive mais nenhuma notícia dele desde que eu comecei a namorar com o Rony. Então...

— Então o quê? — Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos da amiga, consolando-a.

— A mãe dele me ligou essa manhã. — Hermione secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e fungou levemente. — E me disse que ele já estava internado no hospital á algum tempo...

— No hospital? — Perguntou agoniada. — Mas o que ele tinha?

— Ela me disse que ele estava com câncer...

Hermione começou a soluçar fortemente e o choro tomou conta, Gina abraçou-a e continuou em silêncio, tentando digerir toda aquela história. Vítor fora o primeiro namorado de Hermione desde que ela tinha quinze anos. Os dois se amavam de verdade quando ele teve de mudar-se para a Bulgária com os pais. Depois disso, eles passaram a se comunicar pelo telefone e por duas vezes ele veio visitá-la. Passou um bom tempo desde que ele havia partido e Hermione terminou tudo de vez com ele. Os dois haviam namorado por três anos e mesmo depois de quase quatro anos separados a amiga quase não dava uma chance para seu irmão, Rony.

— Ele foi enterrado há três dias. — Hermione falou com dificuldade. — A Sra. Krum disse que nem pensou em nada e me pediu desculpas por ter ligado só agora...

— Eu sinto muito amiga.

Gina estava chocada. Não sabia que a notícia poderia afetar tanto a amiga, não depois de tanto tempo. Os dois eram muito apegados um com o outro e Hermione era amiga de toda a família. Se não fosse por Rony, Gina poderia dizer que o amor da vida de sua amiga havia sido ele. O fato é que realmente não era fácil, afinal, Vítor era uma cara legal e marcara a vida da amiga.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina achou melhor a amiga dormisse no seu apartamento. Ligou para Rony e os dois concordaram de que ela não estava em condições de sair tão tarde e sozinha de volta para casa. As duas tomaram chá para acalmar os ânimos e Gina torceu que amanhã ainda era domingo e não precisavam ir trabalhar, assim a amiga poderia suportar tudo melhor e descansar a mente.

Hermione dormiu na cama de armar que havia no quarto de Gina. Já era quase doze da noite quando conseguiu pregar o olho e seu último pensamento foram as imagens dela e Harry em sua cama, naquela manhã, depois na sala e na cozinha... Não sabia se ainda iam encontrar-se. Combinaram de que havia sido apenas uma transa, ocasional e sem compromisso. No entanto, não via a hora de poder ficar com ele outra vez. O homem era um verdadeiro espetáculo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_Sei que foi pesado essa morte no final, mas enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo. Ele não está grande, eu sei, mas no próximo terá mais coisas. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo.

BJS!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 – Rotinas e soluções

O mês passou rapidamente para Gina, devido ao grande número de trabalho gráfico que estava tendo na empresa de publicidade em que trabalhava. Há um mês uma multinacional havia optado pelos seus serviços e desde então estava totalmente ocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo, imensamente feliz com tudo aquilo. Saia muito tarde do emprego, quase não tirava suas horas de almoço e era sempre requisitada pela sua equipe para tirar dúvidas e apresentar ideias novas.

A única coisa que ainda fazia era sair à noite, isso quando não estava totalmente estropiada, com Rony e Hermione apenas para jantar algo ou tomar algumas cervejas nos pubs. Então, basicamente tudo corria as mil maravilhas quando finalmente recebeu uma notícia de sua cunhada, Fleur Delacour, avisando do aniversário de sua irmã mais nova daqui á um mês e meio.

Até aí ainda estava tudo bem quando, certo dia, conversando com Hermione e Rony em um clube quase na esquina da sua casa, a amiga lembrou-lhe que Gabriele(a aniversariante) era muito amiga de Draco Malfoy, seu ex-noivo e que ele provavelmente poderia estar lá. Na hora, ela não deixou que ninguém percebesse que havia ficado um pouco abalada e disfarçou, falando e sorrindo que não tinha nada a ver, mas por dentro...

A última vez que vira Draco, ele saia do apartamento dos dois com uma caixa de papelão com as últimas coisas que ainda restavam dele no local. Para finalizar aquela noite, Gina havia revirado de um lado para outro na cama sem conseguir dormir. No entanto, não sabia realmente porque estava daquele jeito; há alguns meses atrás ela ficaria arrasada de estar no mesmo lugar que ele, mas hoje seu peito já não comprimia mais de mágoa, pelo menos não tanto. É claro que ainda havia uma certa animosidade pela parte dela, não tentava negar, e não sabia se estava pronta para encará-lo ainda. Não sem saber como o status de relacionamento dele estava.

Gina, ás vezes, pensava em momentos como quando ele a pedira em casamento, ou no dia em que fizeram a mudança para o apartamento... mas não era mais algo que a machucava tanto. Principalmente porque – depois de tanto tempo- se envolvera com Harry Potter... Ah, Harry Potter...! Pensou Gina, como uma luz acesa em sua mente.

Não havia falado com ele há um mês desde aquele dia em que fizeram amor. Nossa! Havia sido um mês tão agitado que nem lembrara-se dele. Primeiramente, ficou tentada a ligar para ele uma semana depois, porém, decidindo que _ele_ deveria ligar, esperou que seu desejo se realizasse, o que não aconteceu. Depois a semana seguinte já havia vindo com força total com o marketing da empresa multinacional, então... acabara esquecendo do amável estranho. No entanto, a verdade era que não queria se apegar a ninguém, e amara imensamente os momentos com ele, e isto era muito arriscado e perigoso para seu coração.

Quase dois dias depois que ficara sabendo do aniversário que Draco provavelmente estaria, decidiu-se que ligaria para Harry por puro desespero, e tentar uma abordagem leve com ele. Quem sabia se o número que lhe dera ainda existia... Mas tentou na sorte.

Em um dos primeiros dias de maio, ligou para o número que estava escrito de caneta preta em um pedaço de papel meio amassado e esperou pacientemente até que ele atendesse. "Puxa!" Pensou Gina. Como ela poderia tê-lo esquecido? A sua voz rouca atravessou seus sentidos apenas com aquele olá nada caloroso.

- Olá! –Saudou de volta, temerosa. – Harry?

- Sim, é ele. – Gina percebeu a voz impacientada dele ao responder e resolveu ir ao assunto.

- Quem fala é Gina Weasley, lembra de mim? – Gina, neste ponto havia fechado os olhos e cruzava os dedos para que ele dissesse sim.

- Gina? – Houve um longo silêncio e um suspiro, logo, a voz dele foi um sussurro carinhoso. – Que surpresa agradável. Como é que você está?

- Eu estou bem. Meu mês foi superlotado de trabalho, mas foi tudo ótimo. – Ela disse aquilo no intuito de ele entender a indireta de que ela só não ligara pela falta de tempo. – E você? Já faz mais de um mês desde que nos vimos.

- É verdade. – Ele sorriu e, de repente, algumas vozes do outro lado da linha haviam ficado mais silenciosas. – Também vim tendo muito trabalho.

- Então... Será que você ainda está muito ocupado para que possa sair comigo? – Ela cruzou os dedos mais uma vez, enquanto olhava para a rua lá fora da sua janela do trabalho.

- Bem... – "Opa! Cartão vermelho na parada" pensou ela quando ele pareceu hesitante em responder. – Eu...

- Olha, se você não quiser não tem problema. – Ela falou voltando a sentar-se na cadeira rápida e decididamente. – Na verdade eu percebi que não liguei em boa hora, me desculpe...

- Ei... – A voz preocupada a impediu de desligar. – É que eu... Bem... Não é o que você está pensando. Desculpe-me. Eu quero muito sair com você, eu quero mesmo.

Os dois ficaram mudos por alguns segundos. Gina pensando em suas desculpas e ele torcendo para que ela dissesse sim.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou incrédula, achava que ele daria alguma desculpa esfarrapada. – Porque se você não quiser não tem problema, eu entendo...

- Gina, pare já. – Falou em tom meio sério. – Eu quero sim sair com você. Eu seria um grande idiota se recusasse. A verdade é que eu realmente perdi o seu número.

- Ah! – Falou ela em compreensão. – Tudo bem.

- É que infelizmente quando eu mandei o smoking para lavar o seu número estava no bolso e... – Harry parou de falar quando ouviu Gina rindo do outro lado da linha. – Ei! Não ria que é sério, eu perdi mesmo.

- Ai, Harry. Eu acredito em você.

- Nossa! Que bom então. – Harry também riu e continuou. – Eu quero muito sair com você outra vez. Para onde você gostaria de ir?

- Ah... – Gina pensou um pouco. Queria fazer algo para que ele ficasse ansioso para sair com ela de novo, algo para relembrar sua ousadia. – Você ainda lembra onde eu moro?

- Sim. – A voz dele saiu muito sugestiva e Gina quase deu pulinhos.

– Então quero que você me surpreenda.

- Sério? – Ele perguntou com tom de voz brincalhão.

- É sério. Só me avise o dia.

- Está bem! – A voz dele estava sensual. – Volto a ligar para você com mais instruções para o nosso encontro, ok?

- Ok! Vou aguardar ansiosa. - Falou provocativamente. – Beijos!

- E de língua, de preferência. – Completou. Gina ofegou de surpresa e sorriu.

– Você não tem jeito, não é?

- Você sabe... e prometo que ainda farei uma dança especial para você. Em particular.

Gina corou ao imaginar aquilo e sorriu.

- Bem, então eu realmente vou ficar esperando ansiosamente.

- Não. Eu é que estou ansioso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina estava na sala de Parvati debatendo sobre algumas fotos para o projeto, o que era bom porque gostava de conversar com ela. As duas sempre tinham opiniões parecidas e Parvati era uma pessoa realmente inteligente e apesar de estar a apenas cinco meses na empresa, já era uma profissional vital no emprego e boa amiga de todos. Gina, se não estivesse tão ocupada, teria abordado o tema Harry Potter, mas não estava a fim de dar muita bandeira. Ela chegara do almoço e estava de bom humor. Retirou seus saltos e ficou a vontade enquanto caprichava em algumas colagens para projetos futuros.

Perto das quatro da tarde, o celular de Gina tocou e como estava tão concentrada no que fazia levou um tremendo susto, fazendo Parvati rir dela. Quando olhou o nome na tela, seu coração palpitou. Era Harry. Ela pigarreou e pediu licença a Parvati. Saiu da sala e recostou-se na parede da divisória.

- Olá! – Saudou-o carinhosamente.

- Olá, Gina. – Ele respondeu de volta e sorriu. – Gostaria de combinar uma coisa sobre nosso encontro. Você pode falar agora?

- Claro! Estou ouvindo.

- Passarei na sua casa ás sete, então. No sábado.

- Sábado está perfeito. – Falou sorrindo, mas quase forçadamente; a verdade é que teria de correr para se preparar, afinal, já era sexta feira. – E o que eu devo vestir?

- Hum... – Ele pensou por poucos segundos e disse: - Algo bem chique e refinado. Prometo que você vai gostar.

- Estou confiando em você. – Gina sorriu e pensou em algo para dizer.

- Humpf! – Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio na linha e suspirou, falando depois em um sussurro. – Você realmente não deveria...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina resolveu sair bem antes de seu horário, afinal, já estava cheia de horas extras mesmo. Ligou para um salão de beleza perto de seu apartamento e marcou tudo o que tinha direito. Unhas, cabelos, depilação... Foram horas de tormenta, mas no geral, adorou o resultado. Deu um novo corte desfiado e um pouco mais profundo em seu cabelo longo, ele estava meio ondulado meio cacheado; ela adorava cabelos bem cuidados e volumosos.

Chegou ao seu apartamento quase ás nove da noite, e quando estacionou seu corolla, desligou-o e pegou o jornal daquele dia que, por falta de tempo, não conseguira ler ainda. Quando apertou no elevador retirou seus saltos e suspirou de alívio, chegaria logo no seu andar mesmo! Estava tão cansada que nem ligou e, por sorte, ninguém entrou no elevador, agilizando mais a sua chegada ao seu apartamento.

Ela os soltou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. Recostou-se na parede ao lado e fechou os olhos cansada. Recobrou um pouco das forças e ligou a luz da sala. Colocou o jornal e a bolsa bege Armani sobre a mesa de vidro do centro da sala e foi até a janela grande de vidro, abrindo as cortinas vermelhas e deliciando-se, como sempre, com a vista da cidade luminosa e inalcançável. Espreguiçou-se, e com as meias pretas no tapete felpudo branco, foi até o rádio e ligou-o.

Procurou a opção de mp3 e deixou que a voz de Dido invadisse a sala. Havia escolhido as que mais gostava dela e colocado em uma pasta separada; a ajudava a relaxar, ajustou o volume para que não ficasse muito alto e para que pudesse ouvir pelos outros cômodos.

Caminhou pelo corredor largo e entrou em seu quarto, acendendo a luz e foi até o banheiro, atravessando seu closet. Estava decidida a relaxar, então foi preparar um banho relaxante na banheira. Enquanto a água caia, colocou os sais de banho e voltou para o quarto, retirando a saia social preta e sua camisa social azul marinho, colocando-as no cabide e foi até a grande cômoda com um espelho também grande, retirando relógio, pulseira, anel e brincos, espalhando-os pela superfície da madeira escura.

Apenas com seu conjunto de calçinha e sutiã pretos, saiu para a cozinha, foi até a geladeira, pegou um vinho galiotto suave que havia comprado semana passada, abriu-o, pegou uma taça e encheu-a completamente. Cantarolou uma parte da música life for rent que tocava enquanto guardava o vinho na geladeira. Ela fazia tudo lentamente, sem pressa, aproveitando o momento de paz em casa.

Voltou ao quarto, deixando a porta aberta para que a música lhe acompanhasse. Indo até o banheiro, verificou que o nível e a temperatura da água estavam bons. Livrou-se do conjunto, deixando-o esquecido no piso branco e entrou na banheira, deixando que a quentura da água lhe livrasse do cansaço e estresse. Com a taça de vinho ainda na mão, levou-a a boca e tomou um gole generoso.

O líquido desceu por sua garganta, relaxando-a mais e esquentado as faces do seu rosto e suas entranhas. Permaneceu algum tempo com os olhos fechados, apreciando ao máximo a água quente ao seu redor, o efeito do vinho e a música como um plano de fundo a deixava cada vez mais relaxada. Não havia coisa melhor do que chegar, depois de um dia estressante e cansativo, e encontrar a familiaridade da paz e sossego em casa.

Pôs a taça quase meia de vinho ao chão e mergulhou todo o corpo na água. Permaneceu alguns segundos, observando as bolhas que subiam devido a respiração, e quando seus pulmões arderam por ar, subiu bruscamente a superfície de porcelana. Afastou os cabelos do rosto e respirou fundo, recuperando o ar.

Ainda bem que não precisaria trabalhar no dia seguinte, pois era sábado. Sorriu consigo mesma, além disso, se encontraria com Harry-gostoso-e-misterioso-Potter, e o resto do seu estresse semanal seria totalmente diluído.

Começou a tomar banho realmente, esfregando-se totalmente em todas as partes possíveis. Passou o seu xampu com cheiro de chiclete para cabelos ruivos, passou o escovão com seu sabonete de ervas nas costas até sentir um frescor de limpeza em todos os cantos. Gina abraçou-se a si mesma e sorriu com a memória dela e Harry ali na semana passada; os dois juntos, tomando banho, ele a ensaboando...

Voltou ao quarto, enrolada em seu roupão de banho rosa claro e uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos, tinha a taça vazia em suas mãos e colocou-a na cômoda, depois, pegou um vidro de seu hidratante de frutas vermelhas e começou a espalhar pelo corpo lentamente, abrindo o roupão para fazer isso. Quando terminou, vestiu-o novamente e voltou até a cozinha para pegar mais um pouco de vinho.

Não sentia fome, o sanduíche que comera quase ás cinco da tarde forrara bem seu estômago, mas insistiu em comer duas fatias de queijo e fez uma panqueca pequena, apenas para se alimentar. Quando terminou, lavou a pouca louça e pôs no secador, enxugou a pia, arrumou mais algumas coisas ali, verificou se a janela do quarto de serviços estava devidamente fechada, desligou as luzes e foi para sala.

Á esta altura, Dido já havia parado de tocar e algumas músicas variadas tocavam. Gina recolheu o sapato que havia largado mais cedo e colocou-os de volta na sapateira chique do closet e desligou as luzes do quarto quando saiu, não sem antes colocar no lixo alguns sacos de bombons que havia devorado noite passada e os jogara ao lado da cama.

Indo para sala, desligou seu rádio, ligou sua grande TV de plasma da Sony, e procurou por algum noticiário àquela hora. Encontrou uma reprise da manhã da BBC, e ficou a assisti-lo enquanto bebia mais do vinho. Quando a reprise terminou, Gina oscilou o canal por algumas séries de TV idiotas que passavam nas programações. Voltou então ao canal da BBC e viu que passava uma reprise de uma adaptação antiga de orgulho e preconceito e deixou ali, assistindo ao episódio em que Jane ia para Netherfield park e ficava doente.

Já era quase doze da noite quando ela desligou a TV, já sentindo o sintoma de sono. Mas antes que fosse para o quarto dormir, viu o jornal do dia sobre sua mesinha de centro e lembrou-se de que gostaria de lê-lo um pouco. Antes de ler, porém, lembrou-se de ir verificar em sua secretária eletrônica, se havia alguma mensagem, mas não havia nada de tão importante. Havia uma ligação dos pais lhe falando sobre o aniversário de Gabriele, uma ligação da The Best Blackbusters(sua locadora preferida de filmes) avisando das promoções de final de semana e lançamentos de filmes, e por último, uma ligação da livraria Nobel, avisando que o livro de marketing que havia encomendado chegara.

Quando tudo terminou, ela agendou na própria memória a ida a livraria cedo da manhã quando acordasse no dia seguinte. Aproveitaria para ir mesmo, já que ficava no shopping e poderia comprar um vestido novo nas lojas de marca de lá para seu encontro com Harry.

Não ligaria mais para os pais a essa hora e também tratou de lembrar-se de ligar para eles na manhã seguinte. Com esses pensamentos em mente, olhou para a manchete do jornal e ficou levemente surpresa ao ler aquele pequeno resumo na capa.

"_Dono da boate The Night Club For Women é encontrado morto na madrugada desta sexta feira. Polícia suspeita de possível assassinato a sangue frio." Page 3._

Gina foi para a página referente e pôs-se a ler o artigo. Terminou-o com um Leve embaraço. "Deus do céu" Pensou consigo mesma. Até o vento que entrava pela janela a havia deixado com um arrepio da espinha. Decidindo que já era tarde, fechou a janela e as cortinas, desligou as luzes e foi para o quarto, levando seu iPhone novo consigo.

Retirou o roupão e a toalha e estendeu-os no banheiro. Penteou os cabelos mais uma vez antes de deitar e resolveu dormir nua mesmo, do jeito que estava nem tinha mais coragem de vestir uma camisola que fosse. Fechou também a janela de vidro do quarto(sem fechar as cortinas, assim o quarto ficaria iluminado) e ligou o ar-condicionado. Já deitada, checou o telefone por ligações, não havia nenhuma. Desligou todo e qualquer alarme, ativou o modo silencioso e colocou-o na mesinha de cabeceira, e ficou de bruços na cama, coberta pelos lençóis e dormiu quase instantaneamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina já havia espiado seu reflexo no espelho mais de três vezes e ainda não cansava de admirar a si mesma. Não era narcisista, mas devia admitir que estava muito gostosa e sexy naquele vestido tomara que caia preto e azul escuro. Ela havia arrumado o cabelo em um coque meio frouxo, com algumas mexas soltas pelo rosto. Usava seu melhor conjunto de ouro branco da Tiffany´s, e havia calçado seu salto alto preto da Coco Chanel.

Estava retocando sua maquiagem quando o sinal do interfone tocou, avisando a chegada dele. Gina suspirou pesadamente e sorriu internamente, levantando o sutiã para que os seios ficassem meio volumosos no leve decote. Ela pegou sua bolsa preta de mão Prada, desligou a luz do quarto e andou com leveza até a porta. Apertou o botão.

- Sim? – Perguntou, tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade.

- Sou eu, Harry. – A voz rouca dele soou através do corpo dela, atingindo-a bem lá no fundo...

- Ah, claro! – Falou sorridente. – Você quer subir? Ou...

- Se você não se importar eu gostaria de subir sim.

- Tudo bem. – Ela apertou o outro botão, destravando o portão.

Gina passou o tempo que ele levara para pegar o elevador, sentada. Verificou a hora no relógio do celular. Eram sete e cinco. Será que ele era pontual? Com certeza sim. Sorriu e esperou. Suas mãos estavam levemente frias, mas tentou acalmar-se. De repente, a campainha foi ouvida. Ela andou calmamente até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico, mas ao invés de ver Harry, ela viu apenas um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas lhe tampando a visão.

Sorriu triunfante e abriu a porta. Harry retirou o buquê da frente e os dois se olharam ardentemente. "Deus do céu, o que é isso?" Pensou Gina com ganância. "Gente! Que homem é esse?". Gina suspirou e olhou-o de cima abaixo num detalhamento minucioso.

Ele parecia mais alto e mais moreno do que ela se lembrava e seu cabelo desalinhado, parecia estar mais curto e mais revolto ainda. Ele usava um smoking preto impecável sob medida, mas sem gravata e sapatos sociais muito brilhosos. Ele tinha os olhos grudados nela e bem atentos. O perfume crítico e masculino dele a atingiu.

Os dois sorriram um para o adiantou-se e tomou-lhe a mão em um cumprimento bem galanteador, beijando-a.

- Olá! – Ele disse, lhe entregando o buquê.

- Olá! – Ela respondeu, recebendo as flores com alegria. – Não precisava, Harry. – Ela cheirou-as. - São lindas.

- Que bom que gostou, não sabia quais eram as suas favoritas.

- Muito atencioso da sua parte.

Harry começou a aproximar-se perigosamente dela e agarrou pela cintura com firmeza, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você está incrivelmente sexy nesse vestido. Está querendo me enlouquecer? – Ele beijou o lóbulo da orelha dela e Gina arrepiou-se toda.

- Tive êxito? – Perguntou marota, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. – Espero que sim.

- E se teve. – Exclamou imediatamente. – Acho que não vai ter jantar nenhum. Eu vou é levar você pra cama, agora.

Ele já ia começar a beijá-la, mas ela desviou-se. Em parte, porque queria mesmo jantar e em parte porque sabia que se o beijasse como desejava, certamente também não teria força de vontade para resistir a ideia. Era tão incrível o que aquele homem lhe causava. Gina não estava tímida e sem jeito como pensou que estaria ao vê-lo novamente depois de tanto tempo, mas o jeito dele a instigava a ser sensual, a ser ela mesma.

- Tenha calma! – Falou sorrindo e pondo as mãos de encontro ao peito dele, empurrando-o levemente. – Sobremesa só mais tarde.

Harry sorriu divertido e finalmente, a beijou. Não do modo como ela esperava, mas de um jeito novo, saboroso, romântico... Ou assim ela sentiu. Foi ameno, e tão bom quanto todos os beijos ardentes que ele já havia lhe dado. Abraçou-a pela cintura com mais força e a língua dele brincou em sua boca. Ofegantes, se separaram e olharam um para o outro de uma forma nova.

- Eu não sabia que sentiria tanta falta disso. – Ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo, e fez uma cara estranha de desgosto e, culpa...? – Eu não...

- O quê? – Gina perguntou, passeando a mão por sua face quando ele deu de ombros. – Algum problema?

- Não. – Ele lhe sorriu e pegou em sua mão delicadamente. – Bobagem minha. Vamos logo! A noite está a nossa espera.

Gina pôs as flores sobre o sofá, fechou a porta e, em silêncio, eles entraram no elevador. Ela sorriu consigo mesma ao lembrar da face de Harry quando a viu. No entanto, seu sorriso murchou um pouco ao lembrar-se da expressão fechada alguns instantes atrás. Deveria se sentir insegura?

Havia algo de estranho em Harry Potter. Definitivamente errada. Ele não era como a maioria dos homens,e não conseguia definir o que era exatamente. Ele tinha um jeito espontâneo, meio aéreo, sensual e PERFEITO demais, e isso por si só já a assustava. Porém, resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado; como ele dissera: _a noite os esperava_.

E isso era tudo o que lhe importava no momento!

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_ **Uhuuu! Aleluia para esse capítulo também. Desculpem mesmo pela demora de um ano sem atualização. Recebi algumas mensagens de leitores chateados comigo por isso.

E devo admitir que esse capítulo não ficou lá esses coisas, mas espero que atenue um pouco a curiosidade de vocês. Espero poder atualizar sempre todas as histórias e gostaria de agradecer as reviews que todos enviaram.

Espero que gostem.

Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 - Confusão**

Gina estava deitada sobre o peito de Harry, sentindo o movimento de sua respiração. Ela sentia-se acolhida nos braços daquele homem maravilhoso e lindo. Ela quase não podia acreditar na sorte que tivera. Eles tinham chegado do jantar e, ao contrário do dia do casamento, Gina estava com total disposição. Os dois já tinham feito amor três vezes e descansavam agora.

- Harry! – Ela o chamou e descansou o rosto em sua mão, encarando-o. – Você se arrepende de estar aqui comigo?

- O que? – Ele a olhou repentinamente e franziu o cenho. – É claro que não, Gina. Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Sei lá. – Ela suspirou. – Você parecia tão confuso essa noite quando chegou aqui.

- Impressão sua. – Ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho. – Eu só estava com muita coisa na cabeça.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso leve. - Se você está dizendo.

Ela acariciou o seu peito másculo e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e retirou uma mecha de cabelo que havia lhe caído sobre a face. Gina apreciou o gesto delicado e seu cérebro começou a trabalhar em como dizer a ele sobre o aniversário de Gabriele sem assustá-lo. Só precisava da companhia dele para o caso de Draco estar lá. Sabia que isso parecia uma atitude mesquinha e covarde, mas a situação pedia medidas não comuns.

- Então... – Começou sem jeito. Harry a olhou com atenção. – Você me faria um favor?

- Depende! – Ele virou-se para ela e lhe lançou um riso travesso. – O que eu ganharia em troca?

Gina sorriu, mas depois de um tempo o olhou seriamente.

- Preciso que me acompanhe a um lugar.

- Onde? – Perguntou despreocupado, enquanto acariciava o seu antebraço.

- É o aniversário da irmã da minha cunhada, a Gabriele. – Gina continuava com a cabeça repousada na mão. – Não queria aparecer sozinha por lá e você seria uma companhia bem agradável. Mas só se estiver tudo bem pra você. – Acrescentou ao ver o olhar pensativo dele.

- Bem... – Ele começou. – Eu acho que a minha recompensa vai ser muito boa então, não é?

- Isso quer dizer que você vai? – Os olhos de Gina brilharam e ela sorriu exultante fazendo com que Harry risse de sua expressão. – Mas isso é ótimo.

- Ah, vem cá. – Disse Harry, passando os braços pela cintura dela e trazendo-a para cima de seu corpo, fazendo-a rir mais ainda. – Quando vai ser o aniversário?

- Dia vinte de maio. É domingo. – Ela sussurrou e beijou-lhe os lábios, sentindo os seus seios roçarem nos pelos macios de seu peito largo. Ele quase grunhiu. – Está bom pra você?

- Está ótimo! – Ele falou em meio a um gemido quando ela o prensou com o quadril. – Você me deixa louco, Gina. Louco, doido, cheio de tesão...

Gina sorriu e sentiu seu baixo ventre doer com o desejo que lhe atingiu. Rapidamente ela o guiou para dentro de si e começou a fazer aqueles movimentos eróticos e ousados que faziam ambos gemerem de paixão...

XxxxxxxxX

Os convidados estavam se divertindo bastante naquela tarde. Os Delacour eram bem generosos em questão de dinheiro e diversão. Por tanto havia uma boa quantidade de bebidas alcoólicas para todos se servirem a vontade. Havia também uma grande pista de dança com música eletrônica que estava lotada.

O aniversário começara as quatro da tarde e já havia rendido uma boa quantidade de fofocas. Ao que parecia, os amiguinhos franceses da aniversariante estavam cheios de graça com as rosas inglesas ali presentes.

Gina chegou acompanhada de Harry ás cinco e meia da tarde. Primeiro eles cumprimentaram os pais de Gabriele, e logo Gina encontrou os próprios pais, juntos de seus irmãos.

- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. – Advertiu Gina á Harry, quando ela os avistara mais a frente, sentados em uma longa mesa.

- Que nada! – Harry cruzou o braço com o dela. – Eu não sou tímido e vou fazer o serviço completo. – Disse ele em meio a risos, referindo-se ao fato de estar acompanhando-a.

Gina riu pelo nariz e ajeitou o cabelo que havia se soltado do leve rabo de cavalo devido a ventania. Harry a contemplou e sorriu.

- Deixe-o solto. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você fica terrivelmente sexy quando o deixa solto. – Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha e olhou para ele.

- Sério?

- Sim. Eu adoro!

Harry beijou-a ardentemente bem na hora que Fleur passava junto de Gabriele.

- Gina! – Exclamou a aniversariante com surpresa.

Os dois se separaram apressados e olharam para as duas. Gabriele olhava para Harry com curiosidade e cobiça enquanto Gina o apresentava formalmente. Harry, ignorando o olhar intenso da aniversariante a felicitou e cumprimentou-a. Gina viu o olhar de Gabriele para Harry e não gostou nem um pouco. E percebeu quando a garota tentou forçar o seu sotaque francês para impressioná-lo. Gina sufocou o riso, quando Harry passou o braço pela cintura dela e a chamou para ir ao encontro de seus pais.

- Dá um desconto pra ela, vai! – Falou Gina em meio a risos. – Acho que ela está meio bêbada.

- Você acha? – Perguntou ele com ironia. – Mas nem tanto assim.

- Não a culpe, Harry. Afinal, qualquer mulher ficaria encantada por você. - Eles já alcançavam a mesa dos Weasley agora, por isso Gina falou mais baixo. – Assim como eu fiquei.

Harry a olhou com uma expressão tentadora, mas agora eles precisavam guardar ou mascarar a paixão e manter as aparências para todos que os encaravam com surpresa e risos fáceis.

- Olá! – Gina sorriu e cumprimentou a todos na mesa.

- Olá! – Disse Harry ao seu lado, simpaticamente.

Os pais de Gina o cumprimentou, mas seus irmãos tinham um olhar intenso e observador. Harry não se deixou abater o que a deixou mais sossegada. Os dois sentaram ao lado de Hermione que também estava a mesa ao lado de Rony. Ambos se serviram de champagne e beliscaram alguns petiscos. Harry parecia tranquilo e muito á vontade no meio da família de Gina, puxando assunto com todos, enquanto Hermione a puxava para longe.

- O que foi, Mi? – Perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Ora o que foi? – Hermione fez uma cara de espanto. – Você quase não falou sobre o aniversário essa semana, e agora me aparece com o gato do gogo boy? Gina você é louca.

Gina riu da amiga e depois falou:

- Ele não é gogo boy, Mi. – Hermione ficou confusa. – Ele me disse que foi só uma aposta que havia perdido. E depois não estava a fim de vir sozinha e ele topou me acompanhar.

- Mas você passou um mês sem ver esse cara, Gin. – Hermione argumentou. – Ele é algum tipo de freelancer feminino? Sei lá...

- Mione, calma. – Pediu Gina pacientemente. – Só estou usando ele pra sexo mesmo. Nada demais.

- Gi...

- Não se preocupe!

- Não é isso. – Hermione disse. - É outra coisa. O Draco tá aqui mesmo.

O coração de Gina deu uma leve cambalhota. Parecia uma sensação de susto. Seu peito apertou e de repente suas mãos ficaram frias. Mas não de ansiedade, como se estivesse apaixonada. Apenas um susto ao ter que vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Um cara que ela amou um dia, do qual fora noiva...

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione solidária.

- Estou sim, não se preocupe.

Rony chamou Hermione e as duas se separaram. Gina começou a caminhar por entre as mesas. A grama amaciava as suas pisadas. Conseguia sentir os olhos de Harry acompanhando-a. No fundo, queria vê-lo. Olhar em seus olhos e ver qual seria a reação dele e a sua própria. Ficariam receosos, tristes, arrependidos? Por um breve segundo perguntou-se se havia sido uma sábia decisão trazer Harry, mas então... ali estava ele. Recostado na bancada de mármore que separava a grama para a ponte que atravessava o rio da propriedade.

Ele a encarava com olhos vívidos e... surpresa. Gina não evitou sorrir ao olhar para expressão de bobo em sua face. E naquele momento ela teve a certeza de que não sentia mais aquele ódio por ele. Ela caminhou com passos leves e decididos até que parou em sua frente com um braço de distância entre os dois. Draco sorriu de leve e a observou atentamente.

- Como vai você?

- Ótima! E você?

- Estou bem, obrigado. – Draco engoliu em seco e olhou para o pequeno decote de seu vestido. – Você está maravilhosa.

- Está arrependido? – A pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em contê-la. Um rubor preencheu sua face.

Os dois estavam em um silêncio desagradável. Draco a olhou surpreso e abriu a boca muito lentamente para uma réplica quando ouviram um chamado ao longe. Era Harry. Os dois saíram do quase torpor em que se encontravam e olharam para o lado. Draco tinha uma expressão estranha.

- Ah... Aquele é Harry Potter. Meu acompanhante.

Os dois voltaram a olhar para Harry que estava a alguns passos de distância. Gina notou um olhar de preocupação nele e quando reparou em Draco, ele parecia estar em fúria completa. Ele cerrou os dentes e punhos e foi com tudo para a direção de Harry, enquanto Gina olhava confusa.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritou Draco com raiva, chamando imediatamente a atenção dos convidados ali perto . – SEU IDIOTA!

- Draco, por favor! – Harry estendeu as mãos. – Aqui não.

Draco tentou dar um soco em Harry, que conseguiu desviar-se com facilidade. Draco quase rodopiou no lugar. Gina estava quase em estado de choque e parecia estar vendo tudo em câmera lenta. Logo, Draco tentou golpeá-lo novamente e conseguiu seu intento desta vez. Harry caiu sentado na grama e quando o loiro tentou lhe dar um chute ele conseguiu se mexer rapidamente em um segundo estava de pé novamente.

- Draco. Por favor, pare! – Gina ouviu Harry falar pela segunda vez, mas Draco não escutou.

E assim se seguiu. Gina gritou por ajuda enquanto os dois brigavam e se esmurravam. Mas não era uma briga muito comum. Os golpes dos dois pareciam tão bem planejados, os reflexos, a habilidade. Era como se os dois fossem treinados para aquilo. Harry tentava se defender sem agredir o tanto que podia. Ele queria parar a briga, até que alguns seguranças chegaram e conseguiram com muito custo, conter Draco.

- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM, HARRY! VOCÊ É UM MALDITO TRAIDOR.

Logo a família de Gina e a família Delacour e os convidados estavam todos ali, parados e olhando para eles, ambos encaravam Harry que estava com um machucado na testa e depois para Draco que já tinha um olho inchado e sangue saindo do nariz. Os seguranças o afastaram, enquanto Gina saia de seu estado de choque e andava até Harry.

- Mas o que foi isso? – Gina havia pegado gelo de um balde de champagne e enrolava em dois guardanapos de pano. – Vocês se conhecem ou o quê?

- Bem... eu... ai – Exclamou ele quando Gina pôs o gelo com brutalidade sobre a testa dele. Se sentia tola e idiota. Ele conhecia Draco e ela contara tudo para ele. – É complicado, Gina.

- Complicado? – A voz de Gina Foi cortante. - O que é complicado? O porquê de você ter mentido pra mim?

- Por favor...

- Por favor uma ova, Harry! – Gina jogou o pano com o gelo no chão e caminhou com passos duros e largos pelo amplo corredor que havia ao lado da enorme casa. Harry acompanhou-a de perto.

- Gina! – Harry pegou em seu braço e puxou-a para si. – Deixa-me explicar.

- Explique, então. – Ela separou-se dele e cruzou os braços.

Harry suspirou pesado e olhou para os lados por algum tempo e depois voltou a olhá-la.

- Eu e Draco nos conhecemos sim a um longo tempo. Trabalhamos juntos...

- E por que você fez de conta que não o conhecia? Eu te contei tudo naquele dia e você ficou fingindo.

- Eu só achei que não ia ter relevância contar isso. – Harry exasperou-se. – Ia virar uma barra tanto pra você quanto pra ele. Eu só quis evitar.

- Mas não evitou nada. – Atestou ela. E cruzou os braços novamente, franzindo o cenho e desviando os olhos dele.

- Eu não imaginava que ele estaria aqui hoje. Você sabia?

- Sim. – Disse ela; não conseguiu mentir.

- Por que não me contou? – A voz de Harry saiu meio alterada.

- Eu achei que não ia ter nenhuma relevância. – Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Harry suspirou e baixou a guarda. Gina ao seu lado, o observou por um tempo e sentou-se no parapeito de pedra.

- Já que estamos confessando coisas... eu te convidei porque não queria que ele me visse aqui sozinha. – Harry a olhou com exasperação. – É. Eu não tinha certeza absoluta se ele vinha, mas no caso de ele estar aqui eu não queria estar desacompanhada.

- Então... – Começou ele bem lentamente. – Você me usou? – Harry deu uma risada sem humor. – Acho que entendo por quê. E acho que mereci isso.

- Por que você flertou comigo se o conhecia?

- Como assim? Não existia mais nada entre vocês, não é? Por que não, então?

- É assim que você vai explicar?

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Gina? Nós queríamos. A atração foi imediata. Eu não consegui resistir a você. Não depois de tudo q...

- Depois de tudo o quê? – Gina perguntou curiosa e ríspida. – Fala logo!

- Não é nada. – Ele olhou para o outro lado e suspirou.

- Vai continuar me escondendo coisas? – A voz dela estava fria e distante. Perante o seu silêncio, ela bufou de raiva e andou para longe, mas parou para falar:

- Se existia alguma coisa boa entre e gente acabou aqui. Pode ir embora se quiser, afinal, o teatro já terminou mesmo.

Harry correu até ela e lhe tomou nos braços, tentando beijá-la.

- Por favor, Gina. Não! Logo que eu me decidi... – Ele se parou novamente.

- Se decidiu do quê?

- Ficar com você. – Ele passou a mão delicadamente por sua face e olhou enternecido. – Já faz muito tempo desde que eu me envolvi seriamente com alguém.

- Por que?

Harry abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Gina revirou os olhos e sorriu sem humor.

- Ficar sério com alguém. – Ponderou ela. – Quer dizer confiar também. Quando você deixar de esconder tudo você vai poder fazer isso.

E dizendo isso ela puxou o braço de sua mão e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Confusão era o mínimo que sentia, mas raiva era evidente. Ele mentira. E continuava guardando coisas dela. Foi realmente ruim dizer aquelas palavras, pois o que tinham era bom, mas nada além de sexo. Pelo menos era isso que tentava dizer a si mesma.

O resto da festa foi tranquila. Ela não vira Harry depois da conversa que tiveram, então supôs que ele havia ido embora. Ela conversou com Hermione, que lhe disse para não se chatear com aquilo que não o procurasse mais.

- Você nem o conhece direito, Gi.

- Eu sei. – Gina tomou outro gole de sua bebida e encarou a amiga. – Que tal se a gente dançasse um pouco?

- Eu acho que essa seria uma ótima ideia.

Gina se divertiu na presença da amiga e dos familiares que estavam tentando não dar importância a cena entre Draco e Harry, ainda que os outros convidados ainda lhe lançassem olhares especuladores.

Quando chegou em casa a noite e checou seu celular, havia uma mensagem de Draco. Era simples e curta, ou, pelo fato de ser tão curta não era tão simples assim.

"_Desculpe pela cena hoje mais cedo, mas eu não consegui me conter quando eu vi aquele idiota com você." __**Draco.**_

Sentindo-se confusa, Gina desistiu de pensar naquilo e cobriu-se com seu cobertor, deixando o sono invadi-la lentamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 – Mais dúvidas**

Gina havia trabalhado duro naquele dia. Enquanto dobrava a esquina de seu apartamento agradeceu por estar chegando em casa. Ela dirigia descalça, pois graças as suas botas de salto alto, seus pés estavam extremamente doloridos; mas sabia que fora sua culpa, o trabalho não estava dando moleza nos últimos tempos. Quando estacionou o carro em sua vaga, pegou sua bolsa e não se incomodou em calçá-las novamente, só pegaria o elevador e raramente alguém a interceptaria.

A chegada ao seu apartamento foi normal e houve todo aquele ritual. Ligar as luzes, o rádio em uma música ambiente, beber um pouco de vinho, preparar seu banho, jantar e assistir um pouco de televisão. Já era oito e meia da noite, e via o noticiário do dia da BBC. Sua campainha tocou. Gina fechou os olhos por algum tempo. Estava tão cansada. Não queria receber ninguém hoje. Ela ignorou a chamada, mas a pessoa era insistente. Desistindo, foi até o interfone e perguntou quem era.

- Harry Potter. – O tom de voz másculo e grave dele saiu meio disforme, mas a atingiu bem no estômago mesmo assim. Aí estava uma coisa que ela não esperava.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou em tom cansado.

- Conversar. Eu gostaria de me explicar.

- Olha, Harry. – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos com frustração. – Estou cansada. Foi um dia puxado. Não estou á fim.

- Eu posso imaginar... – Ficou mudo do outro lado um instante e depois deu um suspiro longo e abafado. – Eu ligaria para o seu telefone, mas sei que ignoraria minha chamada como tem feito sempre.

- Justamente! – Ela falou com sarcasmo na voz. – Pensei que havia entendido o recado.

- Gina, por favor! – O tom de voz dele foi sério dessa vez. Mais sério do que ela jamais ouvira antes. – Vai ser rápido eu prometo. Não estou te cobrando nada.

Gina ponderou as palavras dele por um instante e chegou a conclusão de que não faria mal nenhum ao seu ego, ver um homem rastejando e pedindo perdão aos seus pés. Sorrindo um pouco, ela apertou o botão, liberando a sua entrada. Pouco tempo depois, ela escutou as batidas rápidas e leves na porta.

- Então? – Gina insistiu quando ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ele estava estático, olhando-a intensamente e só naquele momento Gina deu-se conta de que usava apenas o seu roupão de banho. Ele levou as mãos e segurou as golas do mesmo, cobrindo um pouco de pele. Ele balançou de leve a cabeça e encarou-a.

- Bem... eu te devo uma explicação. – Falou simplesmente.

- Você não me deve, Harry. Nós não temos nada sério. Não é?

- Eu sei que não. – A resposta dele a desapontou um pouco, mas tratou de disfarçar. – Mas eu menti pra você, de certa forma. Só estou tentando consertar.

- Tudo bem. Venha! – Ela acomodou-se no sofá e fez um gesto para que ele fizesse o mesmo. E ele sentou perto demais. Isso a incomodou um pouco.

- A verdade... – Ele suspirou um pouco e olhou para as próprias mãos.

- De preferência. – Ela rebateu com um meio sorriso que ele retribuiu.

- Eu e Draco já trabalhávamos juntos desde quando vocês começaram a namorar. Éramos bons colegas e tudo mais. Então ele começou a namorar você e... – Harry sorriu um pouco e balançou a cabeça. – Bem, ele mudou um pouco. É normal quando se está apaixonado. E como trabalhávamos perto do outro, consequentemente ele vivia falando sobre você, que você era linda, incrível... esse tipo de coisa. – Harry a olhou meio sem jeito. – Até que um dia ele me mostrou uma foto sua.

Gina inclinou um pouco a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha, pedindo mais explicações.

- E?

- E... isso pode parecer estranho, eu sei. Mas você era realmente muito linda. Só que eu... meio que me senti... atraído. Eu não sei explicar. Ainda mais as coisas que o Draco falava e eu ficava imaginando. Daí ele tentou marcar para que nós saíssemos algumas vezes, mas eu recusei porque eu não sabia o que eu poderia sentir perto de você. Ora, como alguém se sente atraído por uma foto? Eu não sei, mas aconteceu. Eu não podia arriscar. Draco era um bom amigo. – Harry voltou a olhar para suas mãos enquanto Gina tinha os olhos arregalados e se sentia meio boba perante essa revelação dele. – Nos distanciamos depois disso. Então ele disse que vocês iam casar. Eu fiquei feliz por isso.

- Mesmo? – Gina perguntou cética.

- Gina... eu não tinha direito de fazer nada. Draco era uma cara legal. Eu sabia que não podia fazer aquilo com ele. Não que eu ache que você poderia traí-lo. Porém, eu não teria direito de sentir alguma coisa pela noiva dele. – Gina balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Depois de um tempo, vocês terminaram e eu me senti feliz. – Gina sentiu-se feliz por escutar aquilo, mas não demonstrou. - Mas mesmo assim eu estava relutante. Quem sabe se vocês até não voltariam a ficar juntos. Passou-se meses, um ano. E aí quando eu perdi a maldita aposta, você apareceu no clube e eu não resisti. Fiquei com você. Eu sabia que me sentiria atraído. Eu sabia. E agora... estamos aqui.

- E agora estamos aqui. – Ela repetiu meio desolada. Nunca imaginara que havia tanta história por trás daquilo.

- E porque não me contou sobre isso quando nos aproximamos mais?

- Eu já disse. Pensei que seria algo sem relevância. Vocês não voltaram. Eu não sou mais amigo do Draco. Pensei que poderíamos seguir assim. E também não pensei que tudo seria tão sério entre nós.

- Mas não há nada sério entre nós... – Ela disse, mas ele a interrompeu.

- E por que eu sinto que é? – Ele a olhou bem e se arriscou a passar os dedos pela face dela. – Você não é uma mulher de apenas uma noite. Eu sei. E gostei disso. – Gina se abalou com o toque quente dele e soube que se ele a beijasse, ela não o impediria. – Já faz muito tempo que eu não me sinto assim.

- Assim como? – Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

- Vulnerável. Extremamente atraído. Extasiado. – A cada palavra ele se aproximava mais dela e Gina entreabriu os lábios rendendo-se. – Gina...

Ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido por ele daquela maneira tão sexy, não conseguiu se controlar e beijou-o com ternura apesar da intensidade que sentia. Ainda bem que Hermione não poderia vê-la agora, pois certamente se irritaria já que fez Gina prometer que deixaria aquele cara de lado. Mas ela não conseguia se controlar perto dele. Era químico, físico... não sabia ao certo o que era, só sabia que nunca sentira aquilo antes.

Rapidamente ele retribuiu o beijo carinhosamente, como nunca fizera antes. Ele a tomou em seus braços e a faz sentar-se em seu colo, abraçando-a pela cintura apertadamente e deixando-a sem fôlego.

- Desculpe por ter mentido... – Ele disse roucamente contra sua boca e puxou-a pela nuca. – Desculpe.

Mas ela não disse nada. Não precisava. Por isso continuou beijando-o por um longo tempo até ficarem sem ar. Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo e Gina tinha certeza que nunca esqueceria do olhar que ele lhe lançou naquela noite. Era um misto de desejo, paixão e uma alegria plena. Ele sorriu e juntou suas testas. Os dois continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo.

- Você quer que eu vá? – Ele perguntou cauteloso.

- Eu não sei... – Gina suspirou e tocou com a ponta de seu nariz no dele. – Não esperava por tudo isso.

- Ei sei que não. – Ele sorriu e beijou seu pescoço. Ele já ia aprofundar os carinhos procurando pelos seios dela por baixo do roupão, mas ela levantou-se de seu colo, ofegando. –O que foi?

- Não vamos apressar as coisas. Vamos voltar para o começo, certo? – Ela propôs, amarrando mais firmemente o laço de seu roupão. – Agora vai ser sem segredos. Então veremos o que acontece, ok?

Harry a olhou por um longo tempo. Sua olhar expressava admiração e desejo e um leve sorriu tomou os seus lábios. Ele acenou levemente e caminhou e sua direção, tomando-a nos braços novamente e beijando-a delicadamente.

- Tudo o que você quiser, Gina. – Ele respondeu depois do beijo. – Já disse que você é incrível?

- Acho que não. – Disse ela, incerta. – Você não é exatamente como os outros homens, Harry Potter. – Ela o olhou enigmática. Sua cabeça girava tonta de pensamentos. Desde que se conheceram e de todos os atos dele. Eram confusos, mas mesmo assim, ela gostava.

- Não é assim, Gina. É que com você é diferente. – Ele acariciou a face dela suavemente. – Sempre.

Gina sorriu e beijou-o novamente, e ele correspondeu a ela com vontade.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Eu já disse que preciso da pasta com os desenhos logo pela manhã, será que é tão difícil entender? – Gina ralhou com Jordan pelo telefone. – Já pedi com bastante antecedência para que isso não acontecesse.

Ela ficou calada um instante enquanto o rapaz se explicava. Alguém bateu em sua porta e ela desviou a atenção para ver quem era. O rapaz da entrega estava parado e segurava a embalagem com seu almoço. Ela prendeu o telefone ao ouvido com o ombro esquerdo enquanto pegava sua carteira na bolsa sobre a mesa. Tirou uma nota de cinquenta e estendeu a mão com o dinheiro que o rapaz pegou depois de pôr a sacola sobre a mesa.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou ao rapaz quando este lhe deu o troco e logo voltou a prestar atenção ao que Jordan lhe dizia ao telefone.

Alguns minutos depois ela desligou o telefone e respirou soltando o ar pelo nariz com força. Pegou seu almoço e calmamente começou a sua refeição. Arroz, Bife ao molho, alface, purê de legumes, molho e uma pequena porção de sushi. Havia poucas pessoas no escritório agora, a maioria havia saído para o almoço, mas ela não havia conseguido sair novamente. Enquanto devorava um de seus sushis, ela escutou uma pancada surda vinda do final do corredor. Sentou-se ereta na cadeira e continuou a ouvir alguns ruídos ao longe.

Lentamente levantou-se e olhou pelo corredor. A porta da sala de Snape, seu chefe, estava aberta e o barulho vinha de lá. O estranho era que ele estava viajando e só chegaria daqui a uma semana e Filch, o faxineiro, nunca costumava limpar naquele horário. Gina andou com cuidado até a sala dele, mas não havia ninguém ali. Ela olhou a cidade nublada através da enorme janela de vidro que estava aberta e depois voltou a olhar o cômodo. Aparentemente, tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Quando ia virar as costas e voltar para a sua sala, viu que a gaveta da mesa estava aberta. Ou melhor dizendo, alguém forçara a fechadura. A respiração de Gina ficou ruidosa, seu coração bateu forte enquanto o medo tomava conta de seu peito. Ela saiu rapidamente voltando para a sua sala. Trancou-se e pegou seu telefone rapidamente ligando para a recepção. Em cinco minutos os seguranças chegaram e ela obrigou-se a sair do prédio pelo resto da tarde.

Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida antes. "Puta que pariu" Pensou consigo mesma. Alguém entrara no escritório e arrombara a gaveta do seu chefe enquanto ela estava sozinha no andar, almoçando. Quando chegou ao seu apartamento respirou fundo querendo sentir a tranquilidade que sempre sentia ao chegar, mas não. Ainda sentia medo, não queria ficar ali sozinha. Pensou em ligar para Mione e Rony, mas não queria preocupar os dois quando nada havia acontecido de fato.

Obrigou-se a pensar claramente e pôr o medo de lado. Era só coisa da sua cabeça, afinal. Gina tomou um longo banho, com medo de ouvir qualquer ruído no apartamento, mas tudo permaneceu quieto. Quando vestiu-se foi até a sala preparar uma janta rápida, embora não sentisse fome ou vontade de comer. No entanto, queria distrair-se. Quando tudo já estava terminado era quase seis da noite e uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Ligaria para Harry...

Harry chegou ao apartamento dela em tempo recorde, ou assim ela pensou. Quando ele parou a sua porta, estava ofegante e usando um moleton cinza. Ela podia ver o suor em suas roupas e a barba estava mais crescida. Gina nunca o vira de barba e achou-o extremamente atraente. Encarando-a meio serio e um pouco receoso, ele a abraçou pela cintura e a fez passar as pernas pelo seu quadril. Era aquilo que ela precisava depois de um dia tão estressante.

- Olá! – Saudou-o com um fiapo de voz.

- Olá! – Respondeu de volta, colocando-a no chão e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Você não estava ocupado estava?

- Não muito. – Ele sentou-se no sofá da sala e começou a desamarrar os cadarços de seu tênis.

- Estava correndo pela cidade a essa hora, Potter?

- Oh, sim. – Sua réplica estava implícita com vários significados, mas vazia ao mesmo tempo. – Estava por perto e vim assim que me ligou.

- E você veio correndo até aqui? – Admirou-se. Ele deveria gostar muito de correr.

- Eu gosto de correr. – Justificou-se sorrindo e indo ao seu encontro.

- Percebi. – Ela atirou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. – Você treina, ou algo do tipo?

Ele pareceu meio sem graça por um instante. No entanto, logo soltou um sorriso charmoso e lhe abraçou.

- Não. Eu apenas corro bastante. E corri ainda mais quando me ligou.

Gina sorriu esquecendo-se logo de sua expressão. Ela deixou-se ser afagada por ele e suspirou quando ele beijou seu pescoço. Depois encaminharam-se para o quarto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Já passava das oito da manhã quando Gina acordou. Nunca mais ela havia dormido tão profunda e tranquilamente. Espreguiçou-se e quando não sentiu a presença de Harry, olhou para todos os lados do quarto, mas ele não estava lá. Ela encontrou um bilhete ao lado da cama sobre a cômoda.

"_Tive que sair mais cedo para o trabalho."_

Mesmo não querendo sentir, o desapontamento veio mais rápido e forte do que ela imaginara. Como ele podia fazer algo daquele tipo? Aquele bilhete era tão vazio quanto se ele não existisse. E aquele sentimento a fez sentir medo. A mágoa lhe atingiu, não conseguiu controlar. Deitou-se de volta na cama e admirou as paredes cor de creme do quarto. Depois de mais alguns minutos pensando nas várias maneiras de ser totalmente fria com Harry Potter(porque ela merecia uma despedida muito melhor depois de uma noite como aquela) e logo depois arrumou-se apressadamente para o trabalho.

Quando ia saindo da sua garagem viu Draco ao longe. Ele estava escorado nas grades em frente ao prédio. Ele imediatamente avistou o seu carro quando ela passou pelo portão e ela parou e baixou o vidro.

- Posso entrar? – Ele perguntou um pouco incerto.

- Claro! – Respondeu ela, confusa.

- Você tem tempo para uma conversa rápida agora? – Ele perguntou quando Gina deu a partida no carro e eles dobraram a esquina.

Ela olhou para o seu relógio. Já era marcava 9:25hs. Porém, Draco parecia ansioso. Foda-se! Pensou. Já fizera tantas horas extras que um atraso de meia hora seria uma coisa insignificante.

Parou em uma cafeteria e os dois de encararam e silêncio assim que se sentaram a mesa. Draco tomou fôlego e começou a falar em uma voz cautelosa.

- Desculpe aparecer assim. - Só vá direto ao assunto. – Ela falou decididamente. – Você nunca apareceu assim. Está me assustando.

- Eu sei. Você está atrasada?

- Um pouco. Mas tudo bem.

- Ok. – Draco pensou por alguns segundos, mas logo uma garçonete veio atende-los. Eles pediram torradas com geleia. – Você já deve imaginar sobre o que eu vim falar.

- Harry. – Respondeu ela sem pensar muito. Draco assentiu. – Era só o que me faltava. – Indignou-se, sem conseguir se conter.

- Não é o que está pensando.

- Eu não sei Draco. Mas você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida. Pelo que eu lembro você decidiu sair dela por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ele ficou parado diante disso, mas uma expressão magoada apareceu em seu semblante. Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha deixado de me importar com você. Está mesmo tendo um caso com ele?

- Por quê?

- Ele não é bom pra você. – Falou ele sem rodeios. – Pronto, falei!

Gina soltou uma risadinha de incredulidade e o encarou. Tão surpresa ela estava que nem conseguiu pensar em uma resposta mal criada. Tudo bem que Harry mentira, mas quem era ele para se importar?

- Eu conheço o Harry. Ele não é o cara certo para você, Gina. Ele mente.

- Ele já me contou tudo, Draco.

- Tudo? – Perguntou abismado.

- Sim. – Gina sorriu meio triunfante. – Ele já me explicou.

A garçonete chegou com o pedido dos dois, interrompendo-os. Draco foi o primeiro a se servir. E apesar de não estar com muita vontade de comer, ela brigou-se a pegar um pedaço de torrada.

- O que exatamente ele te disse? – Quis saber Draco.

- Ele disse que vocês trabalham juntos e que se sentiu atraído por mim quando nós dois namorávamos, ok? Não que isso seja da sua conta.

- E você acreditou nele?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu ultrajada. – Por que ele mentiria para mim?

Draco pareceu debater-se com esta pergunta e apenas encarou-a por um longo tempo sem nada dizer. Gina tomou seu silêncio por uma vitória, mas ele começou a falar novamente.

- Eu o conheço, Gina. Realmente não posso dizer tudo, mas ele é... perigoso!

- Perigoso! ? – Sua voz tornou-se mais aguda. E, de repente, todos os momentos que ela passou com ele invadiram sua mente. Ele dançando para ela no palco dos gogo boys. Seu olhar quando a encarou no aniversário de Gabrielle e o jeito carinhoso e romântico que sempre a tratava quando faziam amor e, mesmo a despeito daquele bilhete, ele lhe parecia muito confiável. Mas devia admitir para si mesma que mal o conhecia. Mas certamente perigoso seria a última palavra que ela usaria para descrevê-lo.

- Draco, eu acho melhor pararmos por aqui. – Antes que ele respondesse ela levantou-se da mesa.

- Mas...

- Sem mas... – Ela pegou mais uma torrada com geleia e foi-se embora. – Tenha uma boa vida!

E saiu sem olhar para trás. Carregando o seu orgulho e suas dúvidas. Quando estacionou o em sua vaga no estacionamento do trabalho, antes de sair do carro, enviou uma mensagem curta e direta para Harry:

_Precisamos conversar hoje à noite. Te espero no meu apartamento. Gina._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Desculpem mesmo essa demora! Devem estar pensando que eu desisti da fic depois de tanta demora._

_Mas é aquela velha história. Falta de tempo._

_Mas aí está mais um capítulo, e espero que gostem!_

_Bjs!_


End file.
